Weddings Of The Year
by Meegs82
Summary: This is the sequel to Regarding Parker which was the sequel to 25 Simple Words. Lots of fluff, some smut, some angst, and some sweet Brennan & Booth moments. And who can leave out the adorable Parker?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story was written BEFORE the finale. All chapters are finished, so you will see that I took some creative license. So, basically, you just have to FORGET that the finale happened or just keep in mind that this was all planned out before we saw the finale! ******

**PROLOGUE**

Booth continued to kiss Brennan until he laid her gently down on the bed. She gazed up at him, grabbing his head before he had a chance to stand up.

"I love you," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and she glanced away, releasing her grip on his head.

"Temperance, we don't have to do this," he said as he sat next to her on the bed. She slowly rose and met his gaze.

"I'm just…I know it's you, but I can't help but think…of him," Brennan said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's not fair to you."

"Hey, hey. This isn't about me," he said gently as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere. And I am perfectly fine with holding you all night," he said with a soft smile.

The tears slowed and Brennan managed a small smile as she gazed into his eyes. She nodded her head and leaned it on his shoulder. She sighed and raised her head to kiss him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she smiled.

He reached over and brushed the remaining tear from her cheek. "I love you, Temperance."

Her blue-gray eyes sparkled as he said the words. She was comforted by his presence as she always had been and she knew that he would always take care of her.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seeley Booth was wearing a bright smile and nothing else. He looked down at the unclothed woman whose chin was resting on his chest. She looked up at him, grinning. She traced her finger along his chest, her touch sending shivers down his spine. She had touched him perhaps a million times and nearly each and every time, his body shuddered at her touch.

"Can we just stay like this and not ever move?" Brennan asked him as she laid her head on his chest.

He reached his hand down and stroked her hair. "I thought you wanted to get back to work," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, well…this feels too good," she replied as she sighed and closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Want to take another vacation?" Booth asked her, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Would it include Mickey Mouse and Space Mountain? Because I don't think I can handle any more of that," she replied as she lifted her head.

"You went on Space Mountain 5 times, Bones. You loved it!" he said.

"Parker loved it. And you had to go and throw up after the first time, so I had to take him-"

"Hey, I had just eaten lunch and my stomach wasn't…settled," he replied, defensively.

"We had all just eaten lunch. You just couldn't handle it," she said, teasing him as she poked his chest.

"I could too. I just…I liked the Dumbo ride," he explained, exasperated.

"The Dumbo ride goes 5 miles an hour, Booth," she continued to tease him.

He pursed his lips and started to fold his arms across his chest, blocking her from resting her head.

"Hey, my head was comfortable," she whined (quite adorably) as she leaned up on her elbow.

"If you're going to make fun of me, then you can't use my chest as a pillow," he said, turning his head away and sounding very much like his son.

"Booth, that's not fair. You're warm and now I'm cold," Brennan whined as she tried to pull his arms from his chest. Unfortunately, his muscles were three times the size of hers and she failed. "Come on, Booth."

He smiled smugly and turned his head back towards her. "Promise to stop making fun of me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I liked the Dumbo ride, too," she replied. "Now, can I please lie back down? I'm freezing." She tilted her head and looked at him, sagging her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes.

He couldn't resist that face. It was one that she seemed to have perfected over their weeklong getaway to Disney World. With Parker as her teacher, she couldn't really go wrong.

"Okay, you're forgiven," Booth said as he unlocked his arms. Brennan sprawled out on his chest immediately, bringing the covers up over her bare back.

"I'm glad Parker had a good time," she said, placing her head back in the same position.

"Yeah, me too. Did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I really did. I had forgotten how much fun amusement parks can be. The last time I went to one was when I was 9. I remember because Russ got so sick and we had to leave early. My mom went and got the car with Russ, and my dad…" her voice trailed off.

Booth lifted her head gently with his finger. "It's okay, Temperance."

A tear threatened to escape her eye. "He took me on one last ride, the Sea Dragon, before mom got back with the car. He told me not to tell Russ because it would make him feel bad, so I didn't," she said, keeping the tear at bay. She lifted up to her elbow and leaned her head in her left hand. "I had a lot of fun that day. And I had a great time with you and Parker."

Booth smiled sweetly at her. His eye caught her ring as it glimmered in the dimly lit room. "So, have you thought about telling your dad and Russ that you're getting married?" he asked her.

She glanced down and then back over at him. "I hadn't really thought about it yet. I mean, we haven't set a date or anything. I-I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she replied, hesitantly.

"Don't you want your dad to walk you down the aisle?" Booth asked her gently.

She looked into his eyes and hesitated before speaking. "Wouldn't you have to arrest him?"

"Well, I could at least wait until after the ceremony," Booth said, smiling slightly.

Brennan rolled her eyes and broke a smile. "Thanks, that helps. I don't know; I'll figure it out. Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Seeley Booth," he said, rising up to kiss her.

She quickly pushed him back down. "Hey, I am not changing my name!" she said, defiantly.

He thought this was quite cute and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you're not. I just wanted to see how you'd react," he said, grinning widely.

Her mouth dropped, her eyes widened, and she punched him softly in the stomach. "Not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Really, you don't think so? Fine then, how about this?" he said as he shot up and grabbed her, rolling over on top of her and kissing her deeply.

She responded, wrapping her arms around his body and running her fingernails down his back.

His senses were overcome with pleasure as he raised his head and a sound emitted from his mouth, "Oooohhhh! Can you do that again?" he begged her.

She smiled up at him and ran her fingernails down his back again. He closed his eyes and bent his head back down to kiss her, resting on his elbows. Their lips met and he slipped his tongue through as she continued to scratch his back. Her tongue caressed his as their bodies melded. She could feel every inch of him against her. He lifted himself up, gazing down at her as she breathed heavily, a soft moan escaping her lips. He interlocked his right hand with her left as they moved to the rhythm. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, every part of her body tingling.

"I love you so much, Temperance," he said as he lowered himself and his lips found her neck. He kissed down her neck and her entire body trembled at his touch. Her breath caught as his head made its way from left to right across her upper torso. She closed her eyes and reached her left hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. She lifted his head and looked back into his eyes, into his soul.

"I love you, Seeley," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "I just never thought I could ever be this happy. It's so amazing that I almost feel like I don't deserve it."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"You deserve the world, Temperance," he told her as he pressed his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome back!" the entire team shouted as Brennan and Booth walked through her office door.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled, looking up above her desk where a large banner had been placed. It read: "Welcome Back Brennan."

"You guys really didn't need to do this. I've been gone longer than this before and never had a party," she told them. She seemed to have missed the point; it wasn't the length of time that made the difference, it was the circumstances under which she had missed work to begin with.

"Sweetie, we missed you! Be quiet and have a mimosa," Angela said as she placed a champagne flute in Brennan's hand.

"Nicely done, Angela," Booth complimented her.

"See, someone appreciates it," Angela said.

Brennan smiled. "Of course I appreciate it, Ang. Thank you," she replied.

Cam approached Brennan. "I hope you got some good rest. Glad to have you back. Now I'm off to tend to a body," Cam said, raising her eyebrows. "Zack, feel free to join me any time."

Zack perked up at the mention of his name. "Yes, Dr. Saroyan," he replied, his mimosa splashing.

"You have a set of remains to examine?" Brennan inquired, her interest peaked. She was almost starving for a fresh set of bones.

"Yes, they came in this morn-" Cam began, but couldn't finish.

"Hey, can't we have a semblance of a celebration before she jumps back into bone and goo?" Angela asked, irritated. "This is supposed to be a party."

"And you all are supposed to be working," Cam replied as she waltzed out of the room.

Angela's face fell. "She is such a party pooper," Angela said, staring after Cam.

"Technically, she is correct. It's past 9 o'clock and we should all be working," Zack chimed in, holding his champagne flute quite awkwardly.

"Go…work…now. Leave the party for us heathens," Hodgins told him.

Zack furrowed his brow. "I didn't say-"

"Just go help Cam, you know you want to," Hodgins said.

Zack glared at him and then looked to Brennan. "Glad to have you back, Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks, Zack," she replied.

He handed his mimosa to Angela and left the office a little too quickly.

"You boys, go talk about boy things. I need to talk girl talk with Bren. I'm having girl withdrawal from being around Hodgins and Zack 24/7," Angela said as she practically pushed Hodgins towards Booth.

"Geez, didn't think I was that bad," Hodgins said.

Angela pecked him on the cheek. "Oh, stop it. Now go," she instructed as she pulled Brennan towards the sofa.

"Ang, what's going on?" she asked her best friend, who had a smile plastered on her face.

"I have something to tell you," she said, grinning stupidly. "It's big, in fact, it's huge!"

"Really? Because there's something I have to tell you, too," Brennan said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Ooo, fantastic! But can I go first?" Angela asked.

"Of course. What is it?" she asked.

Angela's smile grew larger and she flung her left hand into the air and wiggled her fingers. "I'm getting married!" she exclaimed.

Brennan didn't know what to feel first: happy or shocked. "To Hodgins?" Brennan spit out quite unintelligently.

"No, to Zack. We had a fling while you were gone," Angela replied, sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?" Brennan asked genuinely. Angela simply stared at her best friend in her Angela way and Brennan knew the answer. "Wow, Ang, that's…great," she replied as she discreetly reached her hands behind her back and pulled her ring off, shoving it into her pocket. She reached forward and gave Angela a big hug.

"He proposed last week and I wanted to call you, but you were gone, which is fine. How was your trip by the way? Did Parker have a good time? Oh my gosh, I can't stop talking…or smiling. Make me stop, Bren, make me stop," Angela rambled.

Brennan laughed. "Ang, that's wonderful," she said as she took Angela's hand and looked at the ring. It was quite a bit larger than her own with multiple diamonds flanking the sparkler in the middle.

"We already set a date: August 25th," Angela said, still beaming.

"That's only a month away," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"I know it's fast, but I didn't want it to drag out, you know? A small, simple wedding is perfect," Angela replied, pausing for a moment. "So, there's something I have to ask you."

"Okay," Brennan replied.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Angela asked her best friend.

"I'd be honored, Ang," Brennan replied, smiling, as she gave Angela another hug.

"Thank you. I don't think I've ever been this excited. You know, I didn't think I was ready for marriage, but over the past couple of weeks, I've been thinking about it more and it just seems right," Angela explained.

"I'm so happy for you, Ang," Brennan replied, now wondering exactly how to tell Angela her news.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Angela asked.

"Oh, it's not a big deal," Brennan replied, glancing away.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked, confused.

"Well, after your news-"

"Oh, people get married every day. Talk to me," Angela replied.

"Really, Ang, forget it," Brennan tried again.

"Bren…tell me…now," Angela insisted.

Brennan pursed her lips and managed a smile.

"Well, I guess if I'm going to be your maid of honor, then you'll have to be my matron of honor," Brennan said, smiling suspiciously.

Angela's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth dropped open, letting out a squeal that the entire Jeffersonian most likely heard. "Sweetie, oh my God!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Brennan. She grabbed her left hand and a look of confusion blanketed her face.

"It's right here," Brennan said as she reached into her pocket, pulled out the ring, and slid it onto her left ring finger. "I didn't want to ruin your moment."

"Sweetie, it's gorgeous! Are you kidding? This is an even better moment. We're BOTH getting married?! Have you two set a date?" Angela asked.

"No, not yet," Brennan replied.

"You should have a winter wedding! That would be so gorgeous. You could have emerald green bridesmaids' dresses and red and white flowers and-"

"Ang, you do have your own wedding to plan, you know," Brennan told her friend with the overactive imagination.

"Yeah, but I already have all of that figured out. Now I can work on yours," Angela replied.

Brennan laughed, smiling at her friend. Booth was right; Angela was going to have a blast planning their wedding.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Come on, we have to go tell Hodgins if Booth hasn't already," Angela said as she pulled Brennan back over to the boys.

"Hey, congratulations Angela. Hodgins just told me the news," Booth said as he gave Angela a hug.

"Thanks, Booth," Angela replied, waiting to see if Hodgins was going to congratulate Brennan. When he didn't, Angela chimed back in. "So, anything else you would like to mention, Booth?"

"What?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I already told her," Brennan said, holding up her left hand.

Hodgins eyes fell on Brennan's ring. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Hey man, congratulations!" he said as he offered his hand to Booth, who took it.

"Thanks, Hodgins," Booth replied.

"And Dr. Brennan, I am in complete shock that you are actually getting married," Hodgins said as he hugged her.

"So was I when I said yes," Brennan replied, smiling at Booth.

"Are you guys going to get married at Booth's church?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Booth and Brennan replied at the same time. They looked at each other, both taken aback.

"Guess you haven't worked that one out yet," Angela said, trying to break the tension that had suddenly risen.

Brennan glared at Booth. "What makes you think I'd feel comfortable getting married in a church?" she asked him.

"I'm Catholic, I want to get married in a church," Booth replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't really think it's appropriate seeing as how I don't believe in God," Brennan shot back, her eyes wide.

"You can't possibly ask me not to get married in a Catholic church and in a Catholic ceremony," Booth said, his hands on his hips.

"How can you expect me to just ignore my beliefs and bow down to your 'God?'" Brennan asked, making air quotes on the word "God."

Angela and Hodgins glanced at each other, uneasily, and slowly slunk out of the room. Neither Booth nor Brennan seemed to notice because they continued to argue.

"He's not just my God, he IS God and you know what? It wouldn't kill you to respect my beliefs for once," Booth said, pointing his finger at her.

"I always respect your beliefs. You're not respecting mine. And don't point your finger at me!" she shouted, her hands on her hips now.

"I was raised Catholic; I go to church every Sunday and we are getting married in a Catholic church! What difference does it make to you anyway?" Booth inquired.

"I told you, I don't believe in God. You know that, so how can you ask me to get married in a church?" Brennan asked, hurt in her voice.

Booth sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "We are going to have such a fun time planning this wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Are you two still fighting?" Angela asked as Brennan walked into the room. The Angelator came to life.

Brennan pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Yes, we are. I don't understand how he even thinks that I'd be okay with getting married in a church," Brennan exclaimed.

"Sweetie, that's how he was raised. You have to think about him," Angela said as a face illuminated in front of them.

"Doesn't he need to think about me? I mean, we can still have a minister, I don't mind that, but why does the actual ceremony need to be in a church?" Brennan inquired.

"You need to tell him how you feel. Don't just repeat your question over and over. If he knows how you feel, you know he'll support you. He's Booth, supporting you is what he does best. Well, that and catching the bad guys," Angela said. "Oh, and don't let me forget, I have to give you your bridesmaids' dress."

"I don't know, Ang. Are you getting married in a church?" Brennan asked her.

"Yeah, we already booked the little church on Lincoln. Just because it's so pretty, not because of any religious preferences," Angela explained.

"Maybe we shouldn't be getting married if we can't even decide on something like this," Brennan suggested.

"Oh please, sweetie. This is minor, trust me. You can't call off your wedding just because you disagree on where to have it," Angela replied. She paused a moment while she watched Brennan's mind reel.

"He's just so…stubborn!" Brennan exclaimed.

"So are you, sweetie," Angela reminded her.

Brennan glared at her friend. "Yeah, yeah. So, what about our victim?" Brennan said, nodding to the Angelator.

"Right, back to work," Angela replied, sighing as she animated the image in front of them. "Zoe Deacon, age 25. The skull was intact enough for a three quarters facial reconstruction. But when we matched it with the missing persons database, it all came together," Angela explained.

Brennan looked at the bright, smiling face before her. "And I said she had been dead for 4 weeks, right?" Brennan asked.

Angela looked confused. "You're asking me? You're the one who examined her, you always remember things like that," Angela replied.

"I know, I was just…looking for confirmation. I don't know, maybe I'm a little behind because I've been gone," Brennan suggested.

"I think it has a little something to do with your fiancé that's got your mind somewhere else," Angela offered, smiling knowingly at Brennan.

Brennan glanced at Angela and then turned her attention back to Zoe Deacon. She stared intently at the girl, a furrow in her brow. "Her skull was crushed, but there were no signs of a struggle. She had to have been unconscious when she was killed," Brennan said, folding her arms across her chest. "Did Hodgins find anything on her clothes?"

"Calcium sulfate and paint," Hodgins voice drew the women's attention as he walked into the room. "Plaster dust. Not only was it on her clothes, but it lined her lungs as well. I think we can conclude that the inhalation caused her to pass out prior to her skull being crushed," Hodgins explained. "I also found potassium sulfate and borax in her lungs, which were in extremely high concentrations. These are all plaster ingredients. We've narrowed it down to two construction companies that use such highly concentrated mixtures."

"Good work, Hodgins. Do you have an idea of where the most recent construction has taken place?" Brennan inquired.

"Zack is working on that as we speak," Hodgins said.

"Great. Tell Zack to-" Brennan began.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack broke in, entering the room in a nervous state.

"Yes, Zack," Brennan replied.

"I've got the specific area where Max Patrick Construction last built," Zack said, nervously.

"Where is it?" Brennan asked.

Zack hesitated before continuing. "2000 Magnolia Street, the Promenade Mall. Just 3 blocks from where…you…and Parker were held," Zack explained, his eyes darting away from Brennan's.

Every one of their faces contorted into a fit of confusion. Brow furrowed, Brennan spoke first, "What does that tell us, Zack?" she asked, forcing herself to keep her attention on the facts and not let her emotions become involved.

"Nothing yet. I just thought it was strange and that these two cases might be connected," Zack explained.

"Which two cases, Zack? What happened to me and Parker isn't a case. Hollings is in jail. We have DNA. He plead guilty. This is an isolated incident and we cannot come to any conclusions based upon something that happened to me. I have nothing to do with this," Brennan explained, trying to get Zack back on track and keep everyone thinking about the work, but failing miserably.

"I realize that, Dr. Brennan. It's just that the injury patterns on this girl match your injury patterns. It's just that…she wasn't rescued in time so she sustained many more injuries…than you did," Zack explained, still unable to meet Brennan's eyes, which were piercing through him.

"What? What do you mean?" Brennan asked, not following Zack's thought process, which was highly abnormal.

"She had a broken right scaphoid and fractured right ulna. There were several lesions on her back that made dents on her bone," Zack explained. He hesitated before continuing. "There were also signs of…of…" Zack couldn't finish.

"Of what, Zack?" Brennan asked.

Zack's eyes had not left the floor as they darted to Brennan quickly. "Of sexual assault," he spurted out. "Dr. Brennan, I'm not trying to jump to conclusions, I am merely stating the similarities between this girl's injuries and your own."

Brennan continued to stare at Zack, her mind beginning to race, memories flooding in that she punched away. She reached down, subconsciously, and grasped onto her cast right wrist…where underneath, her scaphoid was broken and her ulna was fractured.

"Are you saying that you think Hollings killed this girl?" Hodgins inquired, speaking exactly what was on Brennan's mind.

"No, I'm just comparing injury patterns," Zack reiterated. "If you want to take my information and jump to that conclusion, then-"

"Oh stop it, Zack! Just say it if you're thinking it!" Hodgins exclaimed. Zack's eyes went wide and he was taken aback.

"Hodgins, take it easy," Angela instructed him. "Do you think Booth should question Hollings?" she asked Brennan. "Of course, he just might kill him if he's in the same room," Angela added.

Brennan's glare grew bigger and she shifted her jaw. "I think that we need to focus on the location that Zack found…without connecting it to me or…Hollings," Brennan explained, rationally. "It could cloud our judgment."

"Yes, whatever you say, Dr. Brennan," Zack said, still not able to meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Zack," Brennan told him, soothingly. Zack managed a half-smile before bolting out of the room. "Well, I guess I'm off to talk to Booth. We need to talk to Zoe Deacon's family," Brennan announced, turning quickly on her heels and walking out of the office.

Hodgins and Angela looked at each other, both hinting with their eyes that they did not like the direction this case was heading.

As Brennan made her way out of the office, Zack approached her hurriedly.

"Dr. Brennan, this note was left for you. It wasn't there when I came to talk to you. I just found it," Zack said, a nervous quiver in his voice.

Brennan hesitated before taking the small envelope. In sloppy handwriting, the words "Dr. Temperance Brennan" were scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"Thanks, Zack," Brennan said as she turned away from him. She had no intention of reading the note in front of anyone.

She walked towards her office and her heart began pounding in her chest. Her palms became sweaty and the pit in her stomach rose nearly to her throat. She knew who it was from and yet, she still couldn't believe it. As she reached her office, she ripped the envelope open with her fingers and read the handwriting scrawled inside:

"Dearest Dr. Brennan,

Hello again. By now you have found Miss Deacon, I presume. Such a shame. You see, she was a young, aspiring anthropology student working on her first doctorate. I believe her concentration was on forensic anthropology. You seem to have been her role model, which I must admit, is what attracted me to her in the first place. So really, you're the main reason she ended up the way she did. Such a sweet girl, so full of hope and promise. She had just sent in her application for Dr. Addy's old position, I believe. You probably haven't had time to look over the applications yet, but you will find it in there.

Hope you and the little boy are doing well. Actually, I don't really care, but I thought I would put forth common courtesy just for the hell of it.

Happy hunting,

K. Hollings"

Brennan' blood ran cold as she read the words. The memories she had pushed away bombarded her brain and she was overcome with the images. After a few moments, she swiped the tears from her face and pursed her lips…and she got mad. He had killed a young girl because of his obsession with her and now he was trying to make her feel guilty by placing the blame on her. She was not going to allow it. She would make him pay for the murder of Zoe Deacon. He was not going to get away with it…not this time. Murder charges were a whole new thing and he was sure to get the death penalty.

Brennan was on the phone to Booth within seconds. "We have new evidence. It's Hollings."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"We're very sorry for your loss," Booth told Zoe Deacon's mother, who was sitting in front of him and Brennan.

"You say you think you might know who did this to my daughter?" Mrs. Deacon addressed them both. Brennan remained silent.

"Yes. The suspect is already in jail for kidnapping and rape charges," Booth informed the mother as he glanced sideways at Brennan, who was avoiding eye contact. "Mrs. Deacon, did your daughter mention meeting anyone new recently?" Booth asked.

"Well, she said that she had met a man at school. She was taking summer classes while also working on her dissertation. Dr. Brennan, you were such an inspiration for her," Mrs. Deacon turned her attention to Brennan, who was able to make eye contact with the grieving mother.

"It appears that she had applied for a job as my assistant at the Jeffersonian," Brennan said, handing Mrs. Deacon a packet of paper.

"Yes, she mentioned that she was interested in the position. I told her to go for it, that she would get to work with her role model…you," Mrs. Deacon replied.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Deacon, but you said that she had met a man at school?" Booth inquired gently.

"I never got to meet him, but she said he was very nice and they had gone out on a few dates. She said his name was Jason, but that's all I knew," Mrs. Deacon explained as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you, Mrs. Deacon. We will be in touch," Booth said as he rose from his chair. Brennan followed suit and rose with him.

"Thank you for your kindness, Agent Booth. And Dr. Brennan, it was a pleasure to meet the person who inspired my daughter to become an anthropologist," Mrs. Deacon said as she extended her right hand.

Brennan hesitated and raised her right hand, apologetically. "Sorry."

"Oh dear, what happened to your hand?" Mrs. Deacon asked.

Brennan's eyes darted away and she tried to come up with an answer, ignoring the pit that was rising once again in her stomach.

"She had a biking accident. She's quite the athlete, Dr. Brennan," Booth jumped in, smiling awkwardly. "Thank you again, Mrs. Deacon," he added as he ushered Brennan towards the door.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan said to him once they were safely back in his car.

He looked at her, sympathetically. "I think you should take a break and go home, get some rest. I'll go talk to Hollings," Booth replied.

"I can't just go and sit at home. He can't get away with this, with murdering Zoe. He practically confessed to her murder, now he just has to pay," Brennan said, nearly foaming at the mouth. "And Angela said you would probably kill him if you two were alone in the same room."

"Yeah, well, she's not far off," Booth replied, his jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead at the road. "Temperance, you need to take a step back. Do you remember when you told me that I was too close to the case when Parker was taken? It made sense and now I'm telling you the same thing. This pathetic excuse for a man held you and my son against your will and you think you can walk in there and interrogate him just because you're mad about this girl?" Booth exclaimed.

Brennan stared at him, her mouth half open. She didn't know what to say. "Zoe."

"What?" Booth asked.

"Her name is Zoe," Brennan replied, looking away and out the window.

"Look, Bones, I know you want him to pay for what he did to…Zoe. But for you to have to revisit everything that happened to you is not going to help anything. It's only going to hurt you," Booth explained calmly and rationally. "I don't want that to happen."

Brennan looked back at him, her eyes glistening. It was no use to argue with him because rationally, he was right. And given the chance, she just might kill Hollings herself. "Okay," she replied.

"Okay, good," Booth replied.

Silence overcame both of them as Brennan thought back to their argument earlier that morning. She hesitated a moment before speaking. "Booth, I'm sorry…about this morning. I shouldn't have-"

"Bones, don't worry about it, okay? Let's get through this and then we can talk about all that," Booth replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Okay, fine," she said as she looked back out the window.

"I'll try to be home by 8:00. If I'm not, is it alright if we crash at your apartment again?" Booth asked.

Brennan furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked over at him. "You don't need to ask, Booth. All of your stuff is still there anyway," Brennan replied.

"I know, I just…I don't want you to be mad at me," Booth told her. "There are more serious things to worry about than where to get married."

"I completely agree," Brennan replied.

"Okay then, I'm sorry, too. And I promise that we will get Hollings for this. He won't get away with anything," Booth said as he looked directly into Brennan's eyes.

Brennan managed a half-smile and she nodded. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Kevin Hollings was sitting in an interrogation room clothed in neon orange. Booth looked at him through the 2-way mirror. He had imagined doing horrible things to this man…things that he had only done as a Special Forces ranger…things he swore he'd never do again. But this man was an absolute monster, a sorry excuse for a human being…and he had hurt the 2 people that were most important to him. Just one bullet… Booth thought. He shifted his weight and shook the thought from his head. A steady glare on his face, he looked at Hollings again before leaving to enter the interrogation room.

The door opened and Hollings looked up.

"Agent Booth. So nice to see you again. I knew it wouldn't be long before we got to talk," Hollings said smoothly.

Booth was not going to fall into his game. He got right down to business. "What do you know about Zoe Deacon?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth, but that name doesn't ring a bell," Hollings replied.

"Really? Because it seems that this note you wrote tells otherwise," Booth replied as he slid the note across the table to Hollings.

Hollings looked down at the piece of paper, his face unwavering. "I didn't write that. Someone is obviously trying to frame me," Hollings said simply.

"Now, why would someone want to do that?" Booth asked, the anger rising in his chest.

"I have no idea, Agent Booth. Why would someone want to kidnap and rape a beautiful young anthropologist?" Hollings said sinisterly as his eyes bore a hole into Booth.

He couldn't resist. Booth lunged forward and slammed Hollings to the ground, grabbing him by the neck. Booth knelt down on Hollings' knee, applying all of his weight as his knuckles turned white around his neck. He twisted his leg as it crushed Hollings' knee.

"You pathetic little creature. You mean less than nothing to me. I should put you out of your misery…" Booth said through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

Hollings managed a groan. "Go ahead."

Booth pressed on Hollings' knee again as his hand found its way to his gun holster. He unsnapped it as the door to the room flung open.

"Agent Booth! Please cease and desist!" a guard bellowed at him.

Booth's face quivered with anger and he snapped his holster shut. He jumped up and away from Hollings, leaving him lying there on the cold floor. The guard stood his ground as Booth started out the door.

"Give my regards to Dr. Brennan," Hollings said throatily as Booth's back was turned.

Booth turned on his heel and bolted towards Hollings, but the guard stopped him. Booth threw his hands in the air and left the room, seething with rage.

"How did it go?" Brennan asked as Booth walked through her apartment door nearly 5 hours later.

Booth sighed, wearing a stern look. "Well, he's denying everything. That he knew Zoe, that he wrote you the note," Booth said.

"You have the note. Did you show it to him?" Brennan asked, aggravated.

"Of course I did. He said he didn't write it, that someone is trying to frame him," Booth said, exasperated.

"That doesn't make sense. He would be glad to take credit for Zoe's murder. Have a handwriting analyst look at the note," Brennan suggested.

"Already being handled. The sick bastard will get what's coming to him," Booth said.

"We know he wrote that note. If we need to, we can get a linguistics expert to look at it. The phrasing and the wording fits perfectly with all of the other notes he sent me," Brennan said, her mind spinning.

"Has Hodgins found anything that can link Hollings directly to Zoe?" Booth asked her.

"Not yet, but he is still analyzing the plaster," she replied.

"Good. We'll find something, Bones. He's as good as dead," Booth said, walking towards Brennan.

She sighed and fell onto the sofa. Booth joined her a moment later.

"I can't believe all of this. I thought this was all over and Parker and I could get on with things. You and I are getting married, this should be…happy. But I guess that's life, right?" Brennan said, almost pathetically.

Booth reached his hand over to Brennan and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through this. We always do," Booth told her, resting his eyes on hers.

"Yeah, I know," she replied as she moved towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

All she could hear was slow and steady breathing. She tried to open her eyes, but there was something covering them…something soft. Her own breath seemed stuck in her throat and she gasped for air. Every bone in her body ached and she could feel the broken bones in her wrist shifting. All of her senses were on high alert…she could hear the breathing, smell the rotten eggs, feel the pain, and taste the blood in her mouth. Suddenly, she was thrown forward as a hand pushed her down and held her there. The pressure on her back was almost unbearable. The blindfold was ripped off in one swipe and the first thing she saw was a silver knife as it came closer and closer to her face. There was a voice, but it was garbled and she couldn't understand it. The knife moved away from her face, but the pressure remained on her back as a strong force fell on top of her. She tried to cry out, but no sound escaped her mouth…she was mute. As she tried desperately again to yell, her mouth began sewing itself shut until her lips melded together. Tears began spilling down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe. She tried to grasp onto her lips and pry them open, but it was no use, her lips were completely sewn shut. The last thing she saw was a silver glimmer from the corner of her eye.

Temperance Brennan sprang up in bed, her heart pounding. Booth awakened immediately and he glanced over to where Brennan had been and then realized that she was sitting up. A look of horror blanketed her face. Her mouth was half open and her eyes were wide, her breath caught in her throat. Droplets of sweat pooled on her forehead and her hair stuck to her face. She stared at nothing, unable to utter a word or a breath.

"Temperance," Booth said as he sat up in bed next to her.

Suddenly, the cries that she had been wanting to let out came in full force as she reached up to touch her mouth. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and the sobs all came at once, wracking her body. Booth put his arm around her and pulled her gently towards him. She hesitated at first, still caught between her nightmarish dreamworld and reality. When she finally realized that it was Booth who was sitting next to her, she fell into his arms, pressing her body against his and clinging to him as she cried.

He wrapped her in his arms and lowered them to the bed, not loosening his grip. Her head rested under his chin as her body trembled. He stroked her head and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"Everything's okay. I'm here. You're safe," Booth said soothingly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Please…don't…let me…go," Brennan sputtered through her sobs, her eyes closed tightly as she clung onto Booth for dear life.

"I'll never let you go, Temperance," Booth soothed her.

"Just…hold me…forever," Brennan cried. "Please? Promise," she added as she lifted her head slightly and looked at him through pleading eyes.

Booth held on tighter. "Temperance, I promise I will always hold you…and I will never let go," Booth said as he looked into her glistening eyes.

The tears continued to stream as she nodded her head, returning to her position under his chin.

They lay there in silence, each of them knowing exactly what the other's heart was saying. There was no need for words. Booth stroked her hair for a long while until he felt her desperate grip on him begin to soften, parts of her body twitching as fear and slumber battled within her. Ultimately, slumber triumphed and her breathing became slow and steady, a soft noise coming from her mouth. Booth continued to stroke her hair and her upper back. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he did not care. He would rather go without sleep than have his Bones suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Nearly a week went by before there was a break in the case. The handwriting analysis had been inconclusive, which Brennan was still unable to believe. Hodgins hadn't found anything else that would link Hollings directly to the crime. Zack had figured out the murder weapon as well as how many times Zoe Deacon had been struck, but he failed to link any such weapon to Hollings.

They were at a loss…until 6 days later when Booth and Brennan got a call from the D.C. County Jail…….

Booth and Brennan arrived on the scene in the middle of the afternoon. As they approached Hollings' cell, an aroma of burnt flesh crept up their noses. Booth grimaced, clasping his hand over his mouth while Brennan simply breathed through hers. They reached the cell and the image that they beheld was all too similar to one they had seen not too long ago. There was a burned body in the corner of the cell.

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances as Brennan knelt down, snapping on latex gloves as she moved. She had taken her engagement ring off in her office at the Jeffersonian.

"Victim is male," she said as she squinted at the skull. "We need to get these remains back to the lab so we can determine if it is Hollings or not."

They knew all too well not to assume that the victim was in fact the prisoner who was the only one allowed in the cell.

"You think it might be someone else?" Booth asked.

Brennan ignored him as something caught her eye. She leaned in closer to the skull. "May I have a pair of tweezers?" she asked the agent in charge of collecting the remains.

He pulled out a plastic case of tools and handed Brennan a pair. She lowered the jaw and poked the tweezers through the mouth and pulled out an object. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell half-open as she laid the object in her hand.

"What is it, Bones?" Booth inquired.

She shifted her weight towards Booth and stood up, holding her hand out for Booth to see. His expression matched hers as he stared at her. She stared back.

"Alright, let's get the remains to the Jeffersonian, and pronto!" Booth bellowed. The agents began maneuvering to collect the remains as Booth and Brennan made their way out of the cell.

"I guess I should go home and wait for my father to stop by," Brennan said as she dropped the Columbus coin into a plastic bag.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Booth replied as they made their way out of the prison and back to the Jeffersonian.

"The victim is most definitely Kevin Hollings," Angela told Cam as they stared up at the Angelator.

"Alright, case closed," Cam replied as she left the room.

Angela was frozen in her spot. She thought about Brennan and tears came to her eyes. Hodgins entered the room a moment later.

"At least she won't have to go through the trial," Hodgins told Angela, reading her mind.

Angela nodded as she hugged him. "Can we just make it to our wedding without anymore…death?"

"We work in the forensics lab at the Jeffersonian…I don't think that's going to happen," Hodgins replied.

"Yeah, well, could there at least be less…death?" Angela asked.

"3 weeks, my dear…3 weeks," Hodgins said, smiling as he kissed her softly.

Brennan sat at her kitchen counter, a beer in one hand. She took a sip and set it back down. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. She looked towards the door before getting up to open it. She didn't even need to look through the peephole.

She swung the door open and there stood Max Keenan…as expected.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, managing a smile.

"Come in," Brennan replied as she turned from her father, leaving him to close the door.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me…or very happy," Max said.

"Why would I be surprised? You killed a man this morning and left me a calling card, so I was obviously expecting you," Brennan replied, her face cold.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," was all Max could say.

Brennan regarded her father for a few moments before speaking again. "How do you even do the things you do? How do you get into a prison and…no, you know what, I don't want to know," Brennan said as she threw her hands in the air.

"I have many connections, you know that," Max replied.

Brennan's icy expression shifted towards hurt. "What took you so long?" she asked her father.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was kidnapped over 4 weeks ago and you just now figure out how to kill the man responsible?" Brennan said, her voice rising in her chest. She could feel the sting of the tears trying to escape.

Max was taken aback. "Well, honey, I didn't even find out until about 10 days ago. Then I had to find my connections and then…why are you asking me why I took so long? You're not angry with me?" he asked, quizzically.

"Of course I'm angry. I don't condone killing another human being, but…" her voice trailed off and she glanced away, ashamed of how she felt. "But that monster did horrible things to me and to another young girl and to who knows how many others! There would probably have been a trial and I don't even know if he would have been found guilty. I'm not saying what you did was right, because it wasn't. I'm just…glad he's…dead. There, I said it," Brennan spit out, tears of anger and hurt spilling out.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would never-" Max began as he stepped towards Brennan.

"Don't…touch me! I can't deal with that right now," Brennan instructed her father, throwing her cast up as a barrier. He halted immediately.

"How's your wrist?" he asked.

"It's better. Do you know everything?" she replied, wiping her eyes with her left hand.

He watched her as she wiped her face and he noticed a glimmer. His brow furrowed and he pointed to her hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" she replied.

"That…on your hand?" he inquired.

Brennan sighed. This was not exactly the right time to tell her father she was getting married, but she figured there was no way around it.

"It's an engagement ring. I'm getting married," she told him.

A smile broke out across his face. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful," he said.

"Do you even want to know who it is I'm marrying?" she asked.

"Honey, you don't have to tell me…that's an easy one," he replied.

Brennan looked at him, realizing that it truly was "an easy one." "Are you still in contact with Russ? I'd like him to know," Brennan asked.

"Yeah, he's still with me. So, have you and Booth set a date?" he asked.

"No, we haven't," Brennan replied bluntly.

"Oh, okay," Max said as he glanced away from his daughter. He thought he'd try another tactic. "Would you like me to walk you down the aisle?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"I don't-I don't know yet. You know, it was going to be hard enough to keep Booth from arresting you. Now that you've…killed again, it's going to be even harder," Brennan explained to her father, unable to believe she was having yet another conversation with her father about killing people.

"I know, I'm sorry, sweetie," he replied.

"Don't call me that. My best friend calls me that, it's weird when you do," Brennan told her father.

"Okay, sorry," Max replied. "I'm sure Booth knows that I was coming."

"Yes. But he's keeping his distance this time," Brennan replied.

"You know, I really would like to walk you down the aisle. And I'm sure your brother would like to be best man," Max said, smiling softly.

Brennan glanced away and sighed. "Dad, I don't know how I can deal with that. Everyone knows about you. Any one of them could call the FBI even if Booth agreed not to interfere," Brennan explained. "And I'm not, not inviting people just because of you. And Booth's brother will probably be best man."

"Right, I understand. Well, I should get going, I guess. Tell Booth hello and at least let me know when the wedding is. I would love to be there," Max said, heading towards the door.

Brennan hesitated, but she followed him to the door. "It's probably going to be in the winter," she informed him, thinking back to Angela's comment earlier that week.

"I'll let Russ know," Max said as he opened the door. "Bye, sweetheart."

Brennan watched him go and found herself stopping him in the hallway. "Dad?" He turned back towards her. "Thank you," she told him, a somber look on her face.

He smiled softly and turned back around and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mommy!" Parker cried out. He was crying uncontrollably. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Brennan ran through the bedroom door and quickly turned on the lamp. "Parker, hey, it's okay. Shh, it's okay," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and helped Parker sit up. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked him.

"Yes…Dr. Bones…really…bad…dream," Parker managed to say through nearly choking sobs. Rufus had woken up from his slumber and now had his head on one of Parker's knees. He looked up at his owner, shifting his eyelids.

"Breathe, Parker, breathe. It was just a dream, you're alright," Brennan said, soothingly, rubbing his shoulder.

He continued to cry, unable to control his chest from heaving. "Where's Daddy?" he asked, the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Daddy's working late. Parker, you need to calm down," Brennan tried again to soothe the little boy. He continued to cry. "Hey, do you want to tell me about your dream, Parker?" Brennan asked, looking into his eyes.

Parker hesitated for a moment and then he looked up at Brennan. "Mommy…the bad man…grabbed me like he did that day in the park…and Mommy was…" Parker's chest heaved again and sobs spilled out.

"It's okay, Parker. You can talk to me. What happened?" Brennan asked, very gently.

"Mommy was screaming and the bad man was…pulling me and I tried to hold on to Mommy…but I couldn't…and he kept pulling," Parker continued, "and then…he hit Mommy," Parker finished as the tears continued to flow.

"Parker, I'm so sorry you had a bad dream about the bad man. I know we don't want to remember him, do we?" Brennan replied.

Parker shook his head. "He was scary."

"I know he was. But you know what? He can't hurt us anymore, Parker. He's gone forever," Brennan said.

Parker paused for a moment, his breathing starting to calm. "Like Mommy's gone forever?" Parker asked through glistening eyes.

Brennan's heart broke as Parker spoke the words. "Yes, Parker," she began and then realized the truth probably wasn't the best for him right now. "I know you miss your Mommy, Parker. But do you remember what Daddy told you? About how you can make believe that Mommy is here?" Brennan asked him.

"Yes," he replied, his chest slowing. "But it's not the same."

Brennan looked at Parker with an open heart. "I know it's not the same. It's not as good as if she were really here, is it?" Brennan asked.

Parker shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, sniffling. "No."

"I know it's sad and you miss her, Parker," Brennan told him simply. "I'm sorry you have to be so sad. I don't want you to be sad."

Parker looked up at Brennan through a blonde ringlet, his eyes wide. "Dr. Bones? Are you my new mommy?" he asked.

Brennan's heart nearly broke again. "No Parker, I'm not your new mommy. I could never take the place of your mommy," she replied. A thought sprung into her head and she smiled. "But you know what? I'm kinda like a second mommy. You can tell me anything you want and I'll always listen. You can even tell me things you want to keep secret from your Daddy," Brennan said, smiling brightly at Parker.

"Really? You'll keep a secret?" Parker asked, his interest now peaked.

"Yup. I promise," Brennan replied.

Parker sniffled for the last time. "Cool!" he exclaimed as he reached down and rubbed Rufus on the head as if just now realizing that he was there.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Brennan asked him.

"No, I'm okay. I think I can go back to sleep now," Parker replied as he started to get back under the covers.

Brennan smiled, thankful that he was doing better and that she could help him. "Alright, let's get you tucked back in," she said as she picked Rufus up and placed him back at the end of the bed and pulled the covers up. Rufus curled up at the foot of the bed, watching both of them.

Parker reached for the ground where his Spiderman doll had fallen.

Brennan smiled and bent down. "Here's Spiderman," she said as she handed the doll to Parker.

"You know what Daddy always says when he tucks me in?" Parker asked as if Brennan would really know.

"No, what does Daddy say?" she asked him.

"He says, 'you're snug as a bug in a rug,'" Parker said, smiling and nodding his head with every word.

"Well then, you are as snug as a bug in a rug," Brennan said as she tucked the covers underneath him tightly.

Parker laughed and smiled brightly. Brennan smiled back at him.

"Good night, Parker," she said as she started to get up.

Parker raised his arms in the air, reaching for Brennan. She smiled at him and bent down as Parker wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you, Dr. Bones," Parker told her.

Brennan couldn't help but smile. She pulled out of the hug and tapped Parker on the nose. "I love you too, Parker."

Parker smiled as he reached his hand up and tapped Brennan on the nose. She wrinkled it and took his hand, kissing it.

"Alright, back to sleep," Brennan said, rising from the bed.

"You know what else Daddy says?" Parker asked enthusiastically.

"What?" Brennan inquired.

"He says, 'good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite,'" Parker chanted in a sing-song tone.

"That's right. No bed bugs for you. Good night, Parker," Brennan said as she reached down and ruffled Parker's hair.

"Good night, Dr. Bones," Parker said as he snuggled into the covers, grasping Spiderman tightly.

Brennan turned off the lamp, watching Parker's eyes droop as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she entered the living room, the front door opened and Booth walked through it.

"Is Parker asleep?" Booth asked.

"He was. He just had a bad dream, but he's going back to sleep now," Brennan explained.

"Does he need me?" Booth asked, pointing towards the bedroom door.

"We had a little talk and he's alright now," Brennan told Booth, smiling to herself. She looked over at Booth, who looked exhausted.

"Your Dad still hasn't been back to see you yet?" Booth asked her, hoping to get a report on a new Max Keenan sighting.

Brennan shook her head. "No, he hasn't. I still don't know what to do. Part of me wants him at our wedding and another part of me just…cringes at the thought of it," she replied.

"I'm not going to arrest him, Temperance," Booth informed her as he moved closer.

"Are you sure? What about Cullen? If we invite him, won't he be required to arrest him?" Brennan inquired.

"I've already handled it," Booth replied, smiling softly at her.

Brennan squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, looking quizzically at Booth. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it," Booth replied, stepping forward and placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Well, I guess I can invite him and Russ. What about your brother? Have you asked him to be best man yet?"

"Well, I talked to my parents and to Jared to let them know that I'm getting married. I thought you might want to ask Russ to be best man," Booth replied.

"Well, Angela is the maid…matron of honor and she's my best friend. You can ask Jared to be the best man, that's fine. I don't think it's right to ask Russ, anyway," Brennan said.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure," Brennan replied, smiling.

"Mom and Dad are really excited to meet you," Booth told her.

"How much have you told them?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, they've been hearing about you for a good few years now," Booth replied, smiling widely. "I think Mom's exact words were 'it's about time you proposed.'"

"Oh really?" Brennan said, smiling at him. "I'm that popular, am I?"

He put his left arm around her and took her left hand in his, gazing at the ring. "We don't have to get married in a church, Temperance," he said out of nowhere.

She looked up at him, a quizzical expression on her face. "What? I thought it was important to you?" Brennan questioned, a furrow in her brow.

"Not as important as you are. And I understand how it could make you uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel that way on our wedding day," Booth explained, smiling sweetly at her.

"Booth, I don't want you to have to give up anything for this. It was never about not respecting your beliefs," Brennan replied.

"I know that. Like you said, you've always respected me and I should do the same for you. No church," he said.

"Are you sure? We can still have a minister," Brennan offered.

"Okay, that sounds like a deal," Booth replied.

"Why don't we have a winter wedding?" Brennan suggested. "Then I would finally have something to look forward to every Christmas season."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. You know, we could even have it outside and get a tent and some really big space heaters. Don't you think that would be cozy?" Booth asked.

"I think that would be perfect," she replied, looking up at him. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. She felt so safe and warm in his arms and it was almost as if nothing else existed…like everything else in the world just faded away.

She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think it'll be the wedding of the year," Booth said softly as he kissed Brennan on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Angela, you look…stunning," Brennan exclaimed as her best friend stepped out of the bathroom in a beaded, off the shoulder, wedding gown. The bodice was beaded in a floral pattern and the skirt was tufted in 3 places, flowing all the way to the ground. Her hair was swept up on the left side of her head, curls cascading down the right side. A crystal and pearl comb held up her hair.

Angela was beaming. "I can't believe this is my wedding day," she said, shifting from side to side as her dress swished.

"You are a beautiful bride," Brennan told her. "Ready for your veil?"

"Yeah," Angela replied as she turned and faced the mirror.

Brennan took out a waist-length sheer white veil and began positioning it on Angela's head. Both women stood in silence as Brennan fidgeted with the veil to get it just right. Once she did, she looked at Angela in the mirror and saw that she was crying.

"Ang, are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little emotional, you know? I just can't believe I'm getting married. Jack is the most amazing man I've ever met and I feel like I don't deserve him," Angela told Brennan.

"You deserve the best, Angela. You are the kindest, most generous, most wonderful woman I have ever met. You sent your aunt to set me up with Booth and look what happened…we're getting married. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. Jack is a very lucky man," Brennan said as she looked into Angela's eyes.

Angela smiled and blotted her eyes with a tissue she had already tucked into her bodice. "Thank you, Bren."

"Don't thank me, it's the truth," Brennan replied.

"Did I just totally mess up my mascara?" Angela asked, sounding quite concerned.

"It looks fine. You look beautiful, Ang," Brennan said as she stepped forward and gave Angela a hug.

A moment later, the door opened and the minister appeared. "Are you ready, Miss Montenegro? All of the guests have arrived," he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Angela replied, taking a deep breath.

"I will tell the men," the minister replied and left the room.

Brennan picked up her bouquet of roses and lilies and handed Angela hers.

"Let's do this," Angela said to Brennan as they made their way to the entrance of the main hall.

They met Angela's father in the hallway. He was dressed in a tuxedo, his long beard carefully groomed. He beamed at his daughter who took his arm.

Brennan stood in front of them, ready to walk down the aisle on her cue. She watched through the glass doors as the minister, Booth, and Hodgins made their way to the altar. "Canon in D" began playing and the doors opened. Brennan smiled once more at Angela and with flowers in hand, she began her walk. She walked at a soft pace in her strapless lilac dress, her hair pulled up into a French twist with baby's breath entwined within her locks. Booth watched her walk and his breath left him. He imagined this moment…but with him in Hodgins' place and her in Angela's. In 4 months, his imaginings would become real…and he could not wait.

Brennan reached the steps and turned, smiling over at Booth. "Canon in D" ended and "Trumpet Voluntary" began. Everyone in the pews stood. Angela and her father began their walk. Angela had a smile plastered on her face as she walked towards Hodgins. He stared dreamily at her through his sky blue eyes. She reached the altar and kissed her father, who gave her hand to Hodgins. He took it and they faced the minister.

Booth did not take his eyes off of Brennan throughout the entire ceremony. She glanced between him and Angela and Hodgins. All he could think about was how beautiful she was and how gorgeous she would look in her wedding gown. He wanted it to be tomorrow…he didn't want to wait any longer. Just thinking about marrying her made him smile. He imagined their honeymoon (which they still hadn't been able to agree upon. She wanted South America; he wanted the Caribbean).

Booth's reverie was interrupted as the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." Hodgins and Angela embraced, kissing for a long few moments before turning to their family and friends. "The Wedding March" played as Angela and Hodgins literally skipped out of the church. Booth and Brennan locked arms and followed the newlyweds back down the aisle. Before they reached the end of the aisle, Booth stole a kiss from Brennan.

"What was that for?" she asked him, smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking that in 4 months, that'll be us," Booth said, motioning to Angela and Hodgins.

Brennan smiled and for the first time in her life, she couldn't wait to get married.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"He's not going to arrest you!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Alright, sweetheart, if you say so," Max replied, smiling at his daughter.

They were sitting at a table at the Royal Diner. Brennan had been mulling over in her mind for nearly two months whether or not to ask her father and Russ to be a part of the wedding ceremony. It was already half way through October and through Booth's powers of persuasion, she had finally decided to let her father walk her down the aisle and to invite Russ. He had been particularly insistent about it, which had surprised Brennan.

"If I say he's not, then he's not. He understands," Brennan explained.

Max smiled and looked down at the menu. "So, what's good here?" he asked.

Brennan stared wide eyed at her father, wondering how he could jump from one topic to another so quickly. "Everything is good here."

"What do you usually get?" he asked her.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs," she replied, putting down her own menu.

"Sounds good to me," Max replied, smiling and shutting his menu.

Brennan looked at him quizzically. "You seem…too happy, or something," she remarked.

"Just happy to be spending time with my daughter," he replied. A moment later, he rose from his chair. "Russ! Hey, come and pull up a chair," he said. Russ had just walked through the door.

Brennan was stunned and didn't know quite what to say. She looked up at Russ through a glare and a furrowed brow.

"Hi, Tempe. Long time no see," Russ said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Max joined them.

"You set up this meeting and you didn't tell me Russ was coming?" Brennan asked her father, her blue-gray eyes sparkling with resentment.

"I told him I wanted to come," Russ tried to break the tension.

"He wanted to come," Max replied, smiling sheepishly at his daughter.

Brennan looked back and forth between the two of them, her mouth half-open as she tried to decide who to yell at first.

"I-I can't believe you two!" she exclaimed.

"Tempe, come on. I really wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you congratulations on your engagement. Booth is a great guy…and a very lucky man," Russ told his sister, smiling genuinely at her.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say next. For some reason, her family left her speechless on numerous occasions. Russ had put her through a lot. He had abandoned her when she was a teenager only to reconcile 15 years later and then leave her yet again to aid their criminal father. He was too irrational for her to ever be able to understand…but she knew she would at least try…again.

"Thank you, Russ," Brennan finally responded. "But don't think you're going to win me back by trying to charm me. I'm not that shallow," Brennan informed her brother.

"Of course you're not. I was just trying to make an effort. I'm really happy for you, Tempe," Russ said, lifting his arm and aiming for her shoulder.

She put her hand up in front of his face. "Don't…keep trying to be so nice. I haven't seen you in over a year. Dad comes around, but you stay away? You only come around when you hear I'm getting married? You help Dad hide, which by the way, is a criminal offense. You're lucky Booth hasn't walked through that door and slammed you against the countertop!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not going to do THAT," a voice said from behind Brennan. She turned around and there was Booth, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you have got to be KIDDING me?!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Hello, Max…Russ," Booth said through a slightly smug smile.

"Thanks for coming, Booth," Max said as he rose to shake Booth's hand.

"Wait, you INVITED him?!" Brennan asked, exasperated.

"I thought we could all have a family chat," Max replied, attempting a smile, but dropping it as soon as he saw the look on Brennan's face.

"Booth, congratulations! You know you've found a keeper in my sister here. You hurt her…and I'll have to kill you," Russ said as he shook Booth's hand.

"Yeah, the typical brother talk. I get it. And trust me, I know what I've found," Booth said, glancing down at Brennan.

Brennan looked from Booth to her father to Russ and then back over all of the three men in her life, not comprehending what was going on.

"How are all of you okay with each other? You act like you're best friends, like the…Three Musketeers…or something…it's weird," Brennan stumbled over her words, still in a state of disbelief.

"Nice use of a pop cultural reference, Bones, I'm proud of you," Booth said through a wide smile. She simply glared at him. "Well, Bones, you see, your dad has been helping the FBI over the past couple of months. He's been helping us bring in many from his own crowd as well as numerous others. We have made more progress on ongoing cases in the past two months than in the past two years," Booth explained to Brennan.

At first, all Brennan heard was that Booth had been meeting with her father behind her back…and that did not make her happy. "You've been working with my father without telling me?!" Brennan asked, infuriated. If eyes could kill, then all three of the men would be dead.

"Temperance, what I'm trying to say is that the FBI has granted Russ and your father full immunity for their help. They've made a deal and after the wedding, your father will be going into the witness protection program," Booth explained.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and she looked through each of the three men. For one of the first times in her entire life, Temperance Brennan was speechless. She didn't know whether to feel angry, relieved, sad, or happy…so she decided to go with all four.

"Booth! How could you do this without me? And Dad, I'm…happy? I don't even know. And Russ, you…should…have said something. You three have been collaborating behind my back? I honestly have no idea how to feel right now," Brennan exclaimed.

"We were hoping it would lift the weight of including us in your wedding off your shoulders. You know, now that you don't have to worry about Booth arresting us," Russ explained.

"We wanted to wait until everything had been taken care of before we said anything. Booth wanted it to be a surprise," Max explained further. "And I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted you to be proud of me for something…for taking responsibility for what I've done."

Brennan looked at her father, her eyes glistening. "But I won't get to see you again. You'll have to sever ties with everyone from your past. You think that makes me happy?" she asked.

"I've done what I can to find all the people your mother and I ran around with and most of them are in jail. I can finally retire like I have always wanted to and I don't have to worry about running from people. And you know me, I'll find ways to get in touch with you," Max told his daughter, reaching forward and touching her now crossed arms. This time, she didn't pull away.

As a tear spilled from her eye, she looked over at Russ. "And you? You have participated fully in all of this?" she asked him.

"Yes, Tempe. I don't want you to have to worry about your family screwing up your life anymore," Russ told her. "At least we won't be felons anymore."

Brennan regarded her brother for a few moments before speaking. "How is it that you can wait until after the wedding? That's still nearly two months away?" she asked. It was a reasonable question.

"There are still some cases in the works that Max and Russ are helping with. They'll wrap up on December 22nd," Booth replied, smiling mischievously at Brennan.

"Oh, that's convenient. One day after our wedding," Brennan replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe that her father had done all of what he had done…and it sounded like it was all for her. And Booth had most likely planned it all…for her.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yeah, I think so. This is a lot to take in, but…I think it's all going to be for the best," she replied, smiling slightly at her father and then at Russ. "Thank you…for doing what's right."

"What I should have done a long time ago," Max replied, stepping forward and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"You deserve more than what we could ever have to offer you, Tempe. That's why I'm glad you have Booth here. I know he'll take care of you," Russ told his sister, smiling softly.

"He always does," Brennan replied, looking to Booth, who had taken a step back. "Thank you, too, Russ…for looking out for me," she told Russ.

"I thought I owed you," Russ replied.

Brennan stepped forward and gave Russ a hug, which he happily accepted.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but you all have some work to do," Booth informed the Keenan/Brennan men.

"We'll talk soon," Max said, hugging Brennan once more.

"I'll call you," Russ told her.

"Okay. Don't forget, the rehearsal is on the 21st at 5:30 and the dinner is at 6:30 at Wung Foo's. And just please try to stay out of trouble until then," Brennan told them.

"We have this guy to watch us…trust me, we won't be doing anything even remotely criminal," Max explained, pointing to Booth. "Unless, of course, you get kidnapped again," he added.

"Oh, that's not even funny," Brennan replied.

"Sorry…old habits die hard," Max replied, shrugging as he and Russ continued out of the diner.

"I'll see you back at the lab in a little bit?" Booth asked her.

"Yeah, okay," she replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I am," she replied.

He smiled. "I'm glad this went as well as it did. I have to admit, I was a little nervous," he said.

"You should have been. That was a pretty big stunt you pulled there, Mister," Brennan told him. "Luckily for you…it worked."

"I only want what's best for you, you know that, right?" Booth asked, rhetorically.

Brennan smiled sweetly at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are what's best for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"The Jeffersonian garden is booked. My bridesmaid's dress is undergoing its second alteration. I have the fake fur shall ordered and it should be here by Wednesday. Parker's suit is ready, so tell Booth to go pick it up. The tent people are being annoying, but they will have the cathedral tent here on Friday, December 21st by noon and the small side tents by Saturday morning. The band will be doing a sound check at the rehearsal. The Jeffersonian conference room is set for the reception. They still need to know if we want a vegetarian plate as well as the chicken. The flowers are all set: red and white roses for me and white roses and lilies for you. Oh, the space heaters will be delivered on the 21st too. And you need to call the cake lady and make sure she doesn't try to put your names on the cake like she was trying to make us do," Angela spit out in a stream of consciousness, looking down at her notebook, which had writing scribbled in every possible corner. "Oh, and I almost forgot; Sid called to ask exactly how many people we'd be having for the rehearsal dinner."

Brennan stared at her friend, trying to take in all of the information she had just received. "What about my dress?" she asked.

"Oh right, the dress! Of course, how could I forget THAT? It will be back from the dress lady tomorrow. I'm picking it up at 10:00," Angela replied, smiling and very proud of herself for staying on top of everything.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Ang. I honestly have no idea what I would do without you. I didn't even think of half of the things you did. Oh, and tell them that we do want the vegetarian plate," she replied. "And tell Sid that he can expect 25."

"Will do. So, are you getting excited?" Angela prodded.

"Not really. Not yet. I think I'm still nervous about my father," Brennan replied.

"I thought everything was worked out? You all get married and then he goes into witness protection," Angela said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ang. No, it's not that. It's just going to be strange with my father meeting Booth's parents. I mean, what does he say when they ask him what he does for a living? 'Oh, well, I used to rob banks, but now I kill people?'" Brennan asked, clearly irritated.

"Well, he doesn't really do it for a living," Angela offered.

Brennan glared at her. "Ang."

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood," Angela replied.

Brennan pursed her lips and sighed. Angela's cell phone rang.

"It's the tent people. They call me like 4 times a day. Honestly, how difficult is it to figure out a tent?" she said, exasperated. She flipped open her phone. "Hi, Larry. Yes, I know," she spoke into the phone as she rolled her eyes and walked off.

Brennan smiled after her, thankful that Angela was in charge of everything. She looked down at the brochure on her desk. Monte Carlo. They had finally decided on a honeymoon spot. After much bickering over which was better, Aruba (which is where Angela and Hodgins had gone) or Brazil, Booth had thought of something completely different. The south of France was somewhere neither one of them had ever been and when Booth had first described it, Brennan was hooked. The beach, the food, the hotel…it all sounded perfect. From that point on, everything had seemed easy. A lot of that probably had to do with the fact that Angela was planning everything. Brennan had been in a magnificent mood that no one had been able to destroy…not even a fresh set of remains was able to ruin her happiness. Now that things were settled with Russ and Max, Brennan felt better than she had in a long time.

Brennan was pulled out of her daydream by a pair of rather cold hands touching her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"How old are you?" Brennan asked, trying to pry the hands off of her face. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Come on…" the voice demanded.

"Parker?" she asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha-ha. Fine, ruin my fun," Booth said as he took his hands away and leaned on the edge of her desk.

She smiled at him. "Parker's suit is ready. You can pick it up any time," Brennan informed him.

"You know what he asked me this morning? He asked if Rufus could be the second ringbearer. How adorable is that?" Booth replied, smiling at his son's endearing gesture.

Brennan laughed. "He loves that dog," she replied.

"He's out for Christmas break today. Want to go with me to pick him up? Then we'll drop by and get his suit," Booth asked her.

"Sure. I just have to finish this paperwork," she said as she looked down, gathering the papers on her desk. When she looked up, Booth's face was inches from hers. She leaned back. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He smiled brightly at her. "In one week, we're going to be married," Booth informed her.

"8 days, actually," she replied, grinning.

"You always have to be so technical, don't you, Bones?" he said, kneeling down.

She smiled and tilted her head, leaning forward slightly and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are you still going to call me 'Bones' after we're married?" she asked him.

"Are you still going to call me 'Booth?'" he shot back with a full on charm smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine, I take your point," she said, kissing him again.

"So, I guess it'll be Booth and Bones forever," he replied, smiling sweetly at the woman of his dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said as Booth and Brennan kissed each other softly. "And then I will announce you, 'Mr. and Mrs. Seeley'-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Actually, I'm keeping my name," Brennan cut him off.

"Bones, it's just a formality for the ceremony. It's a lot easier than saying 'Mr. Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan.' That kinda defeats the whole purpose," Booth tried to explain to her.

"But I'm not changing my name, so why should he even bother saying it. It isn't accurate, so it shouldn't be said," Brennan argued.

"Well, most women change their names and the minister announces 'Mr. and Mrs.,'" Booth said, gesturing largely with his hands.

The minister stood and watched the interaction, chuckling to himself.

"Well, I'm not most women, I'm me…and I'm not changing-"

"…Your name. Yes, I know that, Bones, but will you just do this one little thing…for me?" Booth said through puppy dog eyes. "The MC can announce us as 'Mr. Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan' when we get to the reception, how's that?"

Brennan considered this for a moment. "Fine. But only for you," she replied, arms folded across her chest.

Booth kissed her quickly on the lips. "Fabulous. And we're married! Okay, time for dinner!" he announced to the others (which included Angela, Hodgins, Max, Russ, and Parker). "I'll get the car," he added as he stepped out from under the tent and into the foggy mist.

"Wait, Booth. You and Parker go ahead with Angela and Hodgins. I'll be there with my father and Russ soon," Brennan instructed him.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, wrapping his arms around himself in the 35 degree temperature.

"Yes. I'll be there in a little bit," she replied.

"We'll see you there, sweetie," Angela said as she headed towards Hodgins, who was now serving as a horse to Parker.

Brennan watched them go as she walked up to Max and Russ.

"Alright, Dad, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Brennan asked.

Booth, Parker, Angela, and Hodgins walked through the front door of Wung Foo's at the same time. Parker darted forward.

"Grammy! Papa!" he yelled as he ran into the arms of an older man.

"Hey, Parker! How are you doing, buddy?" the man asked him.

"Good!" Parker exclaimed.

"Hi Dad," Booth exclaimed as he followed his son and gave his father a hug. "Hi Mom." He hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Seeley, we are so happy for you!" Mrs. Booth told him.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet the matron of honor, Angela Montenegro and one of our good friends, her husband, Dr. Jack Hodgins," Booth said, motioning to Angela and Hodgins.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Booth," Angela said as she took their hands.

"Likewise," Hodgins replied and repeated Angela's actions.

"So, we've met the matron of honor and the ringbearer is here. Now, where is your lovely bride?" Mr. Booth asked his son.

"She'll be here soon. She had a few last minute things to do with her family," Booth explained, glancing sideways at the front door.

"You know how they say 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?'" Max said to his daughter.

"I already have my something new and my something blue," Brennan told her father.

The two of them and Russ had gone back to her office, where it was warmer, to talk.

"Well, this can be your something borrowed AND your something old," Max said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was black with gold that was wearing off. He opened it to reveal a gold chain and on the end was a small, gold dolphin.

Brennan gazed at the pendant. "Dad…"

"Your mother wore it on our wedding day. She would have wanted you to wear it on yours," Max told Brennan, a tear in his eye.

Brennan's eyes glistened and a tear escaped. Russ placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached forward and took the necklace in her hands, holding it up to look at the little dolphin.

"Thank you," she said to her father, another tear escaping.

"Just remember to give it back, since it is 'something borrowed,'" Max said, smiling as he winked at Brennan.

She smiled through her tears as Russ clasped the necklace around her neck.

Booth was fidgeting at the appetizer table, still glancing at the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Booth were now sitting at one of the small tables, munching on egg rolls and MeeKrob. Booth was getting nervous she didn't get cold feet, did she? he thought, nervously. No, Bones wouldn't do that he reassured himself.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker cried. He ran to the front door as Brennan, Max, and Russ walked in.

Booth finally let his breath out.

"Hi Parker!" Brennan replied as the bouncing head of ringlets sprung into her arms. Booth motioned to his parents and headed for Brennan with his mom and dad close behind. Max and Russ stood aside and made their way to one of the buffet tables.

"Look, Dr. Bones! I remember!" Parker exclaimed as he raised his pant leg. He pointed to one part of his leg. "Fibia…and," he pointed to another part of his leg, "Tibula!" Parker announced, very excitedly, as he smiled brightly up at Brennan.

Brennan laughed as she knelt down to Parker. "That's close enough," she told him.

"Close enough?" Parker asked, his voice dropping. "What do you mean? Didn't I get it right?"

Mr. and Mrs. Booth, along with their son, stood by and watched the interaction between the little boy and the doctor.

"Well, actually, this," she lifted her skirt slightly and pointed to her leg, "is the Fibula and this," she pointed to another part of her leg, "is the Tibia," she replied and smiled at Parker.

"Okay, so Fibula and Tibia. Fibula and Tibia, Fibula and Tibia. Got it!" Parker repeated, pointing back and forth to two parts of his leg.

"Correct," Brennan told him as she ruffled his hair.

Brennan stood up and saw Booth standing with whom she guessed were his parents.

"Temperance, these are my parents, Peter and Nan Booth," Booth told Brennan.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Brennan said as she extended her hand.

Booth's mother ignored her hand and gave Brennan a warm embrace. "I told Seeley that he should have proposed to you a long time ago," Nan told Brennan.

"Really?" Brennan asked, smiling at Booth, who rolled his eyes.

"Your picture does not do you justice," Booth's father told Brennan as he smiled and gave her a hug. "You are simply stunning."

Brennan found herself blushing. "Thank you," she replied. She was dressed in a deep blue skirt and an ivory lace top laden with pearls, a red velvet shall draped across her chest and shoulders. Her chocolate hair cascaded down her back in waves. She did look absolutely stunning, Booth found himself thinking. But not as stunning as she'll look tomorrow he added to his thought.

Booth saw a familiar face walk through the front door. "And…this is my brother, Jared," Booth said as he stepped to his brother, patted him on the back, and pushed him towards Brennan.

"Wait, what?" Jared asked.

"I'm introducing you to my fiancée," Booth said out of the corner of his mouth.

Jared looked in front of him and saw Brennan standing there. "Sorry I'm late. I just got in. So, you are the infamous Temperance?" Jared said as he shook her hand.

"Yes, I am," Brennan replied.

"Nice to finally meet you. You know, Seels hasn't shut up about you for about 3 years now," Jared said, smirking.

"Thanks, Jared. That's so…eloquent of you," Booth said, slapping him a little harshly on the shoulder. Brennan watched the brothers' interaction closely and smiled.

"Hey, Parker!" Jared said as he knelt down.

"Hi Uncle Jared," Parker said and gave him a hug, but returned quickly to Brennan's side. "Dr. Bones, when do we get to have cake?" Parker asked her, taking her left hand and swinging it.

"Cake's not 'til tomorrow, bud," Booth told his son.

"Ahhh," Parker whined.

"But there's yummy ice cream tonight!" Booth replied, trying to keep his son from throwing a temper tantrum.

"Ooo, okay!" Parker exclaimed, still swinging Brennan's hand back and forth.

"Parker seems to like you a lot," Mr. Booth said to Brennan.

"Are you kidding? He loves her," Booth said as he stepped to his fiancée and put his arm around her.

She smiled. "Parker's my buddy, right, Parker?" Brennan asked him.

"Right! Dr. Bones got me Rufus," Parker told his grandparents.

"She likes kids AND dogs AND she's beautiful? Seeley, I think you've found a winner," Booth's mother told him, poking him in the ribs and winking at Brennan. "Come on, my dear, I want to get to know my soon-to-be daughter-n-law," Nan said as she took Brennan's hand from Parker's.

"Hey!" Parker exclaimed.

"You can go with Daddy and get some food, okay, Parker?" Brennan said to the little boy.

"Uh-uh. I wanna go with you and Grammy!" Parker whined again.

"Hey, no whining or you're going to go home early," Booth threatened.

Parker looked at his father. "Okay. But can I still go with Grammy and Dr. Bones?" Parker asked Booth.

"Of course you can," Brennan replied.

Parker smiled brightly as he took Brennan's hand again and walked off with her and his grandmother.

"Man, your 'Bones' as you call her…is hot," Jared told his brother.

"Hey, watch it. Look, don't touch. In fact, you know what, you're not even allowed to look," Booth said as he pulled his brother away from his direct eye contact with Brennan's…body.

Jared grinned as Booth led him away.

The plates were almost clear and the wine glasses nearly empty. Yet, the flutes of champagne were flowing as the clinking of a spoon to a glass was heard above the chatter.

Angela stood up from her table and continued to clink the glass until everyone had quieted.

"Hi, I'm Angela, the matron of honor. I just wanted to give a toast to the most fabulous couple I know," she began as she raised her glass and turned towards Booth and Brennan, who were sitting only a few feet away. "To the groom: it took a while, but you finally proposed. Congratulations on that, by the way," Angela said as Booth chuckled and Brennan smiled. "You are one of the most amazing men I have ever met. You have so much love and inspiration inside of you and everyone can see that when you look at Temperance and when you look at your son. You are a rarity among men and Bren is lucky to have you," Angela said. She paused a moment as she turned her attention to Brennan. "To my best friend: I don't even know where to begin. You are my role model. I look up to you and I only hope that I can accomplish half of what you have. You make me believe in myself and you play the part of that logical little voice inside my head very well. I have never seen you as happy as you have been with Booth. For those of you who don't know, we call him by his last name. He lights you up, he brings out the best in you and I am so excited that you are going to spend the rest of your lives together. I love you, Bren…you are my friend and my sister. Here is to the happy couple," Angela said as she raised her glass in the air. Everyone else followed suit and raised their glasses, clinking at the same time.

Angela sat down and Brennan leaned over to her. "I love you, Ang. Thank you," she told her through tear stained eyes as she squeezed her hand. Angela squeezed back, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Jared started to stand and Booth motioned to him to sit down. There was no way ANYONE could follow that speech and Booth wasn't even going to give his brother the chance.

Booth leaned over to Brennan as the chatter started up again. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You actually bring out the best in me," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled sweetly at him, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders. "We'll just see about that when we get home," she said, a mischievous smile creeping across her face.

Booth raised his eyebrows and suddenly, he couldn't wait to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Brennan reached her hand behind her back and tried to grab hold of the zipper. She tried again and failed.

"Here, sweetie, let me do that," Angela appeared in the small tent. She was dressed in a strapless, emerald green satin dress that reached her ankles.

"Thanks, Ang," Brennan said as she turned her back to Angela. Angela pulled the zipper all the way up and began to turn Brennan to face her.

"Bren, wow! Look at yourself…you look absolutely beautiful," Angela told Brennan.

Brennan smiled and walked a few feet to the floor length mirror that had been placed on the grass. Angela stood behind her as she shifted from one side to another. After a few moments of shifting, Brennan stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. The white gown was strapless, perfectly framing Brennan's slender upper torso. It had a chiffon overlay which hung delicately from Brennan's waist. The fabric on the bodice was gathered in certain spots, which only added to the elegance. To top it all off, Swarovski crystals delicately adorned the left side of the gown, from the bodice all the way down to the bottom of the skirt. The A-line cut of the dress gracefully outlined the curves in her hips. Her deep brunette hair cascaded in spiral curls down her neck as a strand fell smoothly across the side of her cheek. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"I'm glad we chose this dress," Brennan told Angela after a minute. "You have the best taste, Ang."

"Sweetie, you chose it. I just gave you my valuable input," Angela replied. "Veil time."

Angela stepped over to the table and took the waist-length veil in her hands. It was embellished with Swarovski crystals that matched Brennan's gown.

"I honestly cannot believe that I am getting married," Brennan said as Angela searched Brennan's head for the perfect spot to place the veil.

"I can't either, but I meant every word of what I said last night. I have never seen you as happy as you are with Booth, Bren. You two were meant for each other," Angela replied, still fidgeting with the comb and the veil.

"How excited were you when I called you from Phoenix?" Brennan asked her, grinning.

"I did a happy dance. I knew Aunt Wendy would succeed," Angela said.

"She's here, right?" Brennan asked.

"Yup, sitting in the third row. She's the one with the peacock on her head," Angela said, smirking, "On top of the bright red flames, that is."

"She is quite the character, isn't she?" Brennan said.

"Yes, that she is. But hey, look what you're wearing; she definitely does her job…matchmaking and all," Angela replied. "There, I think that's just right."

Brennan looked back in the mirror and raised her arms underneath her veil, lifting the sides so it framed her body. She smiled softly.

"I think I'm ready for this," Brennan said.

"You've got your baby blue garter on, right?" Angela asked.

"Yes, right here," Brennan replied, pointing to her thigh.

"Just one thing left, then," Angela said as she brought over the black and gold box. She took the dolphin necklace out and Brennan pulled her hair up so Angela could clasp it. "There. Now, you're ready."

Brennan grasped onto the tiny dolphin and she thought of her mother as a tear came to her eye. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Brennan turned around and Angela stepped forward and embraced her best friend and Brennan returned the gesture.

"Booth's jaw is going to hit the floor when he lays his eyes on you," Angela said, grabbing Brennan's hand and squeezing it.

Brennan smiled. "You've got the ring?" she asked her.

"Right here," Angela replied, wiggling her thumb. "It's still a little big for my thumb, but I figure that's the best way to carry it. Geez, Booth has big hands."

"Yes, he does," Brennan replied, snickering slightly.

"We're ready to get started," the minister announced from outside the tent.

"Okay, we're coming," Brennan replied.

"Alright," the minister replied as his shadow disappeared.

"Just remember to breathe. I think I was already at the altar before I took a breath…bad idea," Angela told Brennan.

"Breathe. Got it," Brennan replied. "Flowers?"

"Right." Angela walked to the table and grabbed the two bouquets of flowers. "Here you go," she said as she handed Brennan a bundle of white roses and lilies. Angela took her own bouquet of crimson and white roses. She grabbed her white shall and wrapped her arms in it.

"I wish I had a shall," Brennan said, envious of the matron of honor as it was 40 degrees outside.

"Space heaters, remember. Hopefully it will be toasty," Angela said as she took Brennan's arm. "Let's get this show on the road."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Let's get this what on the what?" she asked.

Angela laughed. "That's my Bren," she replied as she led Brennan out of the tent.

The three tents were all connected and the women followed the covered path to the entrance to the big tent and stopped. Hodgins and Parker walked up a moment later.

"Just wanted to drop the munchkin off," Hodgins said, hid hands over his eyes.

"Hodgins, why are you covering your eyes?" Brennan asked.

"Because I don't want to see the bride yet," he replied.

"Aww…that's so cute. Love you, now go sit down so we can start," Angela said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"See you soon. Bye Parker," Hodgins replied, his hand glued to his face.

"Bye, Dr. Hoggins," Parker said as Hodgins made his way into the tent.

"You ready, Parker?" Brennan asked him.

"Yeah. Dr. Bones, you look really really pretty," Parker told her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," she told him.

"Are you gonna tell me when I'm supposed to start walking?" Parker asked Brennan.

"Yes, I will, I promise," Brennan replied.

"Sweetheart, you look…dazzling," Max told his daughter as he appeared next to her.

"Thanks, Dad," Brennan replied. Max gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The minister's assistant popped his head out of the tent. "The men are taking their places. Mrs. Hodgins, I will motion to you when it is time," the man informed them.

"Alright, thanks," Angela said.

Brennan couldn't see through the tent flaps, which she found quite irritating. She was dying to see Booth; he had left around 5 o'clock in the morning to go to his apartment. Being the traditionalist that he was, he didn't want to see Brennan until the actual ceremony.

After what seemed like only seconds, the minister's assistant opened the flaps and nodded to Angela as "Canon in D" began playing.

Angela smiled back at Brennan and turned to walk. She looked beautiful in her green dress and red and white roses. Hodgins watched as she walked, smiling like a little boy. She reached the front of the tent, smiled at Booth, and took a step to the left, turning to the entrance of the tent.

Brennan, standing to the side of the opening, tapped Parker. "Okay, it's your turn," she told him.

Parker smiled and raised his pillow with the fake rings attached. He strutted into the tent, a bright smile on his face.

Brennan watched him walk, trying to peek around the flaps to see Booth.

"This is it, honey," Max said to her.

"I know," Brennan replied.

"Are you nervous?" Max asked.

Brennan thought for a moment. "No…I'm not," she replied, smiling to herself at the realization.

"You do look beautiful, Temperance," Max told her, smiling softly.

Brennan looked to her father and stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you…for everything you've done," she told him.

"I know you'll be safe in Booth's hands. And like I said, I'll find a way to keep in touch," Max replied, squeezing his daughter gently.

"It's time," the minister's assistant told them.

Brennan locked her right arm with her father's left as they took their places at the opening of the tent. "Here Comes The Bride" began to play and Brennan watched as the 50 people rose from their chairs and turned towards the opening.

"You ready?" Max asked.

"Definitely," Brennan replied.

Brennan stepped forward, grasping her white roses and lilies in her left hand, clutching on to her father with her right.

Booth's breath caught in his throat. He watched Brennan walking towards him and he was absolutely blown away…she was even more beautiful than he could have imagined…and he had imagined this moment hundreds of times. She was walking towards HIM; she was about to marry HIM; she would be HIS from this moment on…forever. He could not believe it. This moment had been floating around in his head far before he and Brennan had ever become a couple. And now it was real and Booth found himself staring at her, his heart ready to burst with love and adoration. He was the luckiest man in the entire world.

As Brennan and Max reached the altar, the minister began, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Max replied. He kissed Brennan on the cheek and gave her right hand to Booth. Booth shook Max's hand and grasped onto Brennan's. They both smiled at each other and then turned to face the minister. Parker stood close by, looking up at his dad and his soon-to-be stepmother.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two hearts, two people, Seeley and Temperance. They have made a commitment to each other and to God to join together in the state of holy matrimony. Seeley, if you would, face Temperance and repeat after me," the minister began.

Booth turned to Brennan as she turned to him.

"I Seeley, take you Temperance…"

"I Seeley, take you Temperance…" Booth began.

"…to be my wife…"

"…to be my wife…"

"…my partner in life and my one true love…"

"…my partner in life and my one true love…" Booth continued as he gazed at Brennan, grasping her hand tightly.

"…I will cherish our union and love you more each day…"

"…I will cherish our union and love you more each day…"

"…than I did the day before…"

"…than I did the day before…"

"…I will trust you and respect you…"

"…I will trust you and respect you…" Booth said, his voice steady and clear.

"…laugh with you and cry with you…"

"…laugh with you and cry with you…"

"…loving you faithfully through good times and bad…"

"…loving you faithfully through good times and bad…"

"…regardless of the obstacles we may face together…"

"…regardless of the obstacles we may face together…"

"…I give you my hand, my heart, and my love…"

"…I give you my hand, my heart, and my love…" Booth repeated, squeezing Brennan's hand as he stroked her knuckles.

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for as long as we both shall live."

"…for as long as we both shall live," Booth finished, not taking his eyes off of Brennan's.

"Now, Temperance, if you will repeat after me…I Temperance, take you Seeley…"

"I Temperance, take you Seeley…" Brennan began, barely above a whisper.

"…to be my husband…"

"…to be my husband…" she said, a little louder.

"…my partner in life and my one true love…"

"…my partner in life and my one true love…"

"…I will cherish our union and love you more each day…"

"…I will cherish our union and love you more each day…"

"…than I did the day before…"

"…than I did the day before…" Brennan continued, a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"…I will trust you and respect you…"

"…I will trust you and respect you…"

"…laugh with you and cry with you…"

"…laugh with you and cry with you…" Brennan said, her voice quivering as she stared into his eyes.

"…loving you faithfully through good times and bad…"

"…loving you faithfully through good times and bad…"

"…regardless of the obstacles we may face together…"

"…regardless of the obstacles we may face together…"

"…I give you my hand, my heart, and my love…"

"…I give you my hand, my heart, and my love…" Brennan said, smiling and tilting her head as a tear trickled out of her eye.

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for as long as we both shall live…"

"…for as long as we both shall live…" Brennan finished, squeezing Booth's hand.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister asked Angela and Jared. Angela pulled hers off her thumb and handed it to him. Jared reached into his tux pocket and handed the minister the ring. He took them both in his hands. At that moment, Parker went and sat next to his grandparents.

"Seeley, if you would," he said as he motioned to Booth. Booth took Brennan's ring as the minister continued, "Repeat after me…I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"…as a symbol of my love and faithfulness…"

"…as a symbol of my love and faithfulness…" Booth repeated, his eyes fixated lovingly on Brennan.

"…As I place it on your finger…"

"…As I place it on your finger…"

"…I commit my heart and soul to you…"

"…I commit my heart and soul to you…"

"…I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…" Booth continued, holding the ring between his thumb and index fingers.

"…our wedding day…"

"…our wedding day." Booth finished as he smiled brightly, sliding the ring onto Brennan's left hand. Brennan looked down at her hand and then back at Booth.

"Temperance," the minister said. Brennan took the ring from his hand. "Repeat after me…I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"…as a symbol of my love and faithfulness…"

"…as a symbol of my love and faithfulness…"

"…As I place it on your finger…"

"…As I place it on your finger…" Brennan continued, her breath catching in her throat as she spoke.

"…I commit my heart and soul to you…"

"…I commit my heart and soul to you…" she said as she took a deep breath in.

"…I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…our wedding day…"

"…our wedding day." Brennan beamed at Booth as she slid the white gold ring onto his finger. Booth continued to gaze into Brennan's beautiful blue eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said, smiling.

Booth leaned forward and kissed Brennan softly on the lips. He couldn't resist kissing her a second time before he placed one hand on her back and the other on her waist and dipped her, their lips connected the whole time. Brennan laughed through the kiss as she grabbed onto him. He pulled her back up after a few seconds and kissed her one more time.

Angela clapped with flowers in hand while Hodgins let out a whistle. Zack hooped and hollered as he threw his hand in the air.

"Dude, don't do that," Hodgins informed him. Zack glared at him and hooped and hollered one more time. Hodgins then glared back at Zack, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth," the minister announced as Booth and Brennan turned to the crowd and "The Wedding March" started playing. They clasped hands and started back down the aisle. "Please join the newlyweds in the Jeffersonian conference room for dinner and dancing," the minister announced as Angela and Jared walked down the aisle.

Booth and Brennan made their way to one of the small tents as the crowd walked across the Jeffersonian garden to the main building. Once safely inside the tent, Booth pulled Brennan close to him, kissing her deeply.

"How are you doing?" Booth asked her.

She smiled at him. "I'm perfect," she said breathlessly.

"Good. So am I, Mrs. Seeley Booth," Booth said, smirking.

"Don't even start with me," Brennan told him, pointing a finger in his face.

"Don't point your finger at me," he replied as he took her finger and kissed it.

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" she asked, rhetorically.

"We always have," he replied, smiling widely at his wife.

**This is NOT the end yet! But I will out of town for a few days and I don't know how much internet access I will have. So, enjoy and I will be back on Monday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the leader of the band began, "I give you Dr. Temperance Brennan and her husband, Mr. Seeley Booth!"

Booth and Brennan entered the conference hall, hand in hand and made their way to the dance floor. They assumed their positions as the band played "Keep On Tryin'."

"And to think…it was only six months ago that we first danced to this song," Booth said as he smiled at Brennan.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Brennan said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, you learned a new saying…and you said it right," Booth said, impressed.

"Well, it's the truth," she replied as she draped both of her arms around his neck. He placed his hands at her waist. "Did you ever think we'd be here? I mean, having our first dance at OUR wedding?"

"Yes, yes I did," Booth said bluntly.

Brennan smiled. "So, you were that sure about it from the start?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied, shrugging as he snickered.

"You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you?" Brennan asked, smirking.

"Well, you seem to like me," Booth told her.

"I really do," she said as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You two are just absolutely perfect together! I am so happy for you!" a peacocked red head of hair spurted out. Wendy hugged Brennan and then embraced Booth, smacking him on the rear as she pulled out of the hug. Booth's eyes went big. "Sorry, Bren, but I just had to do that!" she exclaimed.

"It's quite alright, Wendy. Booth doesn't mind, do you, Booth?" Brennan asked him, smiling sarcastically and batting her eyelashes.

"No, of course not. So good to see you, Wendy!" he exclaimed, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Well, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Wendy told Brennan. Brennan had taken her veil off and her curls were even more visible.

"Hey!" Angela chimed in as she joined the three of them, grasping onto a glass of red wine.

"Oh darling, you were a gorgeous bride too," Wendy told her niece.

"Gee, thanks," Angela said to her aunt.

"There you are! Dr. Hoggins said to tell me to come and find everyone 'cause Daddy and Dr. Bones have to cut the cake," Parker said to the group.

"Alright, bud. We're coming right now," Booth said as he picked his son up and bounced with him in his arms.

"Come on, Dr. Bones. It's cake time!" Parker exclaimed, reaching out for Brennan.

She ruffled his hair. "Alright, Parker, I'm all ready," she told him. "Hey, do you want to help us cut the cake?" Brennan asked him.

"Can I really?! Daddy, can I?!" Parker exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at his father.

"Yeah, I guess so, buddy. Daddy will show you how," Booth told his son as he looked to Brennan, who hadn't taken a smile off of her face.

They made their way to the cake in the middle of the room. It stood on a silver stand and had two tiers. The icing was draped around the cake and there were two white roses on the top with baby's breath cascading down.

"Okay, okay, everyone. Quiet down. The bride and groom are going to cut the cake!" Hodgins announced as he took hold of the band's microphone.

Booth and Brennan stepped up to the cake with Parker in between them. His head barely made it over the top of the table. Booth grasped the cake knife and took Brennan's hand and placed it on top of his. He then took Parker's hand and placed it on top of theirs. He and Brennan pushed the knife into the cake as Parker's hand rested on theirs. Once they had cut a slice, Booth placed it on a plate.

"I cut the cake!" Parker exclaimed.

"You sure did," Brennan replied.

Parker watched as his father stuck his hand into the slice of cake and pulled off a chunk, sliding it into Brennan's mouth. She smiled as she chewed, everyone cheering around them. She grabbed a chunk of cake and started for Booth's mouth, but just as she reached his mouth, her hand slid to the right and she smeared his cheek with icing. Laughing, she took what was left of the piece and rubbed it into his nose and mouth. Parker fell into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy's got cake face!" he squealed.

Booth stood there, motionless as the crowd laughed. Angela was particularly enjoying this moment as she yelled "Go Bren!" A smug smile made its way across Booth's face as he took his finger and wiped the icing off of his nose, then licked it off of his finger. Brennan continued to laugh and Booth watched her. A moment later, he lunged forward and kissed her smack on the lips, his nose brushing against hers.

He smiled brightly as he continued to eat the remaining icing off of his mouth and cheek. Brennan's mouth was half-open and she smacked Booth on the shoulder, wiping the icing off of her own nose.

"Now Dr. Bones has cake face!" Parker exclaimed, tossing his head back, laughing. "I want cake face, too!" he squealed.

Booth looked down at his son. "You'll get all sticky," he said.

"I don't care!" Parker replied.

Brennan grabbed some cake with her hand and knelt down and smeared Parker's nose with icing. He smiled and broke out into another fit of giggles. Brennan laughed. "How's that?" she asked him.

"Now I'm just like you and Daddy!" Parker replied, touching his nose and rubbing the icing in. He ran off to show Hodgins and Angela his "cake face."

The music started up again and people made their way to the dance floor. Brennan spent the next half an hour dancing with nearly everyone in the room. First Cullen had asked her to dance, then Russ, then her father, then Hodgins, then Booth's father, and finally, Zack had mustered up the courage to ask her to dance. Although Zack was quite an awkward dancer, Brennan enjoyed the moment and left Zack beaming from ear to ear.

"You know, she's married now. That's why we're here. That's why she's wearing a white dress. Booth is standing over there…you know, her husband? You have no chance with her, dude," Hodgins informed Zack.

"If you're trying to ruin my moment, you'll have to try harder," Zack replied, smiling triumphantly for the second time that night. He nodded to Hodgins and whisked away to go talk to Cam, who had been hovering in a corner almost all night, except for stealing one dance with Booth.

An hour later, the band leader stepped up to the microphone. "Alright, it's the moment you've all been waiting for…the bouquet toss. Will all of the eligible women please make their way out to the dance floor? And Temperance, you too."

Wendy was the first one out there, smiling in her giant peacock hat. Zack had to practically push Cam out to the floor. The only other women were a couple of Booth's cousins, who were both under the age of 30. Brennan positioned herself in front of the four women and turned her back to them. The drummer played a drum roll and the band leader counted out loud, "1…2…3!" and Brennan tossed the bouquet over her head. Overshooting just a bit, the bouquet sailed over the women's heads and landed right in Parker's arms.

All of the women turned around to see the little boy with a giant smile on his face.

"I caught the flowers!" Parker exclaimed as he looked up at his father. Brennan laughed as she covered her face with her hand.

"Nice arm!" Hodgins shouted to Brennan, raising his champagne glass in the air.

"Looks like Parker's getting married soon," Booth said as Brennan rejoined him.

"And now…it is time for…the garter toss!" the band leader announced. "Will the bride and groom please take their positions on the dance floor? And we need all of the eligible men on the floor as well!"

Jared was the first on the dance floor. He was followed by Russ, Zack, and then Max. A few other men (also Booth's cousins) stood in the crowd.

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is the worst part."

"Aw, come on, Bones. It's sexy," Booth told her as they walked onto the floor.

"Yeah, for you," she replied.

"Trust me, it's sexy for more than just me," Booth said, thinking about his brother.

Hodgins set a chair on the dance floor. Her lips pursed and an embarrassed smile on her face, Brennan hesitantly sat in the chair, folding her hands in her lap and sticking her legs out in front of her.

"Woo-hoo!" Russ shouted from the crowd. Brennan glared at him as he snickered.

The band started playing "Fever" as Booth knelt down at Brennan's feet. He slowly raised her dress to her knee. Jared shouted out above the crowd and Booth looked back to him through a death glare. Returning to his bride, he continued to raise her dress up to her thigh. Brennan tightened her lips and looked up at the ceiling, shutting her eyes. She then glanced over at Angela, who was smiling supportively. Booth turned to the crowd and raised his eyebrows as he lifted the dress to reveal a blue garter. Booth looked up at Brennan, smiling mischievously. He caressed her leg as he slid the garter slowly down it.

"Hurry up, Booth!" she whispered to him.

He smiled and ripped the garter off in one swipe. He glanced back at the men and tossed it behind him. It flew through the air and into Russ' hands. He looked at it, surprised, but smiling. Brennan grinned at her brother as she and Booth stepped off the dance floor.

"That was the most humiliating-" Brennan began, but was stopped by Booth's lips. She closed her eyes and sunk into his kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she replied, kissing him softly on the lips again.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"I promise you…I will find you," Max told his daughter as he hugged her.

Brennan's eyes were glistening. "I know you will," she replied.

"We'll see you soon, Dad," Russ said as he gave his father a hug and a pat on the back.

"You and your sister keep in touch, alright?" Max told Russ. "And you," he turned to Booth, "take good care of her."

"I'll guard her with my life," Booth replied as he shook Max's hand. Brennan smiled at them through her tears.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I love you, sweetheart," Max said to Brennan.

"I love you, too," Brennan replied. "Wait, Dad. Here…" Brennan reached to the back of her neck and unclasped her mother's necklace. She looked at it one last time and handed it to her father.

Max smiled. "You keep it," he told his daughter.

Brennan's brow wrinkled ever so slightly and she smiled at the same time.

Cullen was waiting at the entrance to the Jeffersonian to take Max Keenan to his new life.

"So long for now," Max said as he turned and joined Cullen at the door. He looked back at the three of them and smiled. Then he turned and walked with Cullen out of the building.

"I'm going to get going too, Tempe," Russ said to his sister.

"I'll call you when we get back from our honeymoon," Brennan said, hugging her brother.

"Oh yeah, where are you two going, by the way?" Russ asked.

"Monte Carlo," Brennan replied. "It was Booth's idea."

"Wow. Fancy. Have a great time," Russ told them. "And Booth, thank you for everything. I know I don't have to tell you to watch over my sister."

"No, no you don't. We'll see you soon," Booth replied, taking Russ' hand.

"I love you, Russ," Brennan told her brother.

"I love you, Tempe," Russ replied, smiling. "Bye."

Brennan waved after him. She was quiet as she stood and watched Russ leave. Booth could tell that she was thinking.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm better than I think I have ever been," she said, turning to him.

He smiled softly at her as he took her left hand. He looked down at the two rings on her ring finger, unable to believe that their wedding day had come and was almost gone.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked her suddenly.

She wrinkled her forehead. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I just want to make sure all of this is real…you…me…this," he said, waving to the room still full of guests.

"It's real. Do you want me to pinch you?" Brennan asked, playfully.

"Why don't we save that for when we get home," Booth said, raising his eyebrows and smiling mischievously. She returned the look.

"Did your parents already leave with Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago. He fell asleep on Angela's lap. Hopefully, he didn't drool on her dress," Booth replied, truly concerned that his son might have ruined Angela's gown.

Brennan laughed. "Angela won't mind."

"So, why don't you say we sneak out of here, huh? Everyone's chit-chatting and the bride and groom are supposed to leave their wedding before everyone else does," Booth suggested.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful to me. I can't wait to get out of these heels," Brennan replied, cringing as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Booth raised one eyebrow. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress," he told her, smiling naughtily as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the room.

They pushed through the door to Brennan's apartment, their lips interlocked. Brennan broke the kiss and took Booth's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Once they had shut the door, their lips connected immediately. Brennan reached up and unsnapped his bowtie, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. She hastily began unbuttoning his shirt as he undid his cummerbund. Their lips brushed together furiously. She finished with his shirt and pulled it off, caressing every inch of his toned chest. He reached his hands behind her back and slid the zipper down quickly. The dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. He pulled his lips away from hers and gazed at the beauty of his wife's body. He stroked her shoulders and arms before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, returning his lips to hers. She reached down and unzipped his pants, letting them and his boxers fall on top of the rest of his tuxedo. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly and caressing her smooth back as she ran her fingernails down his.

"Ooooohhh! You sure know how to please a man," Booth said, a wave of pleasure consuming him as he met her lips again and again.

"You like it?" she asked, her eyes heavy with desire and a look of sheer lust on her face.

"Oh yeah," he replied, his eyes matching hers perfectly.

Their lips still attached, he held her waist and pushed her gently towards the bed. They fell onto it as he placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair as he continued to kiss her. He reached under her back and scooted them both up towards the headboard. He kissed her deeply and she groaned as their bodies became one, his hips moving against her pelvis. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled down at her, his eyes so warm and full of love. She gazed into his eyes, her legs squeezing his sides. As he moved, she closed her eyes and moaned softly, grasping tightly onto his arms. He bent his head and kissed her over and over, sliding his tongue through her parted lips to meet hers. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as they moved to the rhythm. His lips left hers and made their way to her neck and then to her earlobe. He nibbled softly and she closed her eyes as she let out a soft moan. His mouth found its way from left to right across her upper torso. She reached around and ran her fingernails down his back again. His entire body shuddered at her touch and he quickly returned his lips to hers, feverishly kissing her again and again. Her moans became louder as she clasped onto his shoulders, a tide of rapture overwhelming all of her senses. Her body tingled and quivered again and again and her eyes tightened, her mouth open as he hovered over her. He could feel the sensation begin to overcome him as he released himself to his passions. He bent his head once more and kissed her deeply on her lips, his body trembling and then relaxing as he rested on top of her. They were both breathing heavily.

Booth leaned up on his elbows and looked down at her, smiling.

Brennan smiled up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "You are amazing."

"You make me who I am," he replied. He shook his head, taking in her beauty yet again. "I will love you forever, Temperance," he told her, gazing into her sparkling blue eyes.

"And I will always love you…with all of my heart," she replied and kissed him softly on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

8 MONTHS AND 25 DAYS LATER

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Brennan shouted, sweat soaking her head and dripping down her face.

"Okay, now relax, Temperance," a female voice spoke from somewhere down by Brennan's feet, which were splayed out in front of her, her knees bent as she lay on the hospital bed.

Brennan fell back onto the bed. Her breathing was heavy and rapid as she looked down at the woman. "Can I push again?" she asked.

"Not yet, just try to relax and breathe," the woman said, soothingly.

"Where is Booth? He has to be here. I'm not doing this without him," Brennan informed the woman. "Dr. Hanson, I'm not ready, he has to-"

"I'm here!" Booth raced through the door, a blue medical cap around his head and a matching mask covering his mouth. He rushed to her side and grasped onto her left arm, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Oh, thank God! Well, not God, but thank…whoever," she said through deep breaths.

"Even in labor, you're still shunning God. Good one, Bones," Booth said as he clutched onto her tightly.

Brennan glared at him, shifting her jaw slightly. "Do you want to switch places with me?" she asked him as she huffed.

Booth grimaced and didn't have a word to say.

"Didn't think so. I can do whatever the hell I want to while I'm…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Brennan's face contorted and she shot up in the bed. Booth held onto her.

"Okay, Temperance, you're going to need to push again. Okay…1, 2, 3," Dr. Hanson told her as she crouched in between her legs.

Brennan's eyes shut tightly and her mouth flew open, but no sound escaped at first until a few seconds later, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed and fell back once more onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Booth's face contorted as Brennan squeezed his hand. "I think you just broke my hand," he said through a grimace.

Brennan looked over at him, her breathing heavy and sweat dripping down her face. Booth took one look at her and immediately shut up.

"I can see the head," Dr. Hanson said, smiling up at both of them.

While still gripping onto Brennan's arm, Booth leaned forward and bent his head so he could see. A wide smile spread across his face.

"It's the head! It has a head!" Booth exclaimed.

Brennan came very close to rolling her eyes. "Thank you for that revelation," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she exhaled loudly.

Booth's smile matched Parker's dimple to dimple. He ignored Brennan's comment, but did not loosen his grip on her arm.

"Just breathe, Temperance," Dr. Hanson said.

Brennan drew in breaths like she had learned in Lamaze class as she squeezed onto Booth's hand again. He grimaced slightly, but didn't let her see.

"It's okay, you're almost there," Booth told her as he stroked her head.

"Dear God, how much longer?! Why do I keep saying 'God?' I can't do this…" Brennan whined as she rolled her head from side to side, closing her eyes.

"Yes, you can. Just a little bit longer," Booth replied as he looked down at Dr. Hanson.

She nodded. "Alright, just one more good push, Temperance. Ready? 1, 2, 3, push!" Dr. Hanson instructed.

Brennan took a deep breath and Booth mirrored his wife's actions. Both of them took a breath and as Brennan let it out, she pushed as hard as she could, shutting her eyes tightly. Booth mirrored her actions again, his face matching hers exactly.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Brennan (and Booth) screamed as she grasped Booth's arm tightly. She fell back and leaned her head to the side, her chest heaving.

Booth watched Brennan fall back as she breathed heavily and then he tilted his head towards Dr. Hanson. A few seconds later, the room was shattered with the high pitched cries of a newborn baby. Dr. Hanson stood up, smiling, and said, "It's a girl."

Brennan's eyes opened and she lifted her head. Booth's jaw dropped and a look of amazement swept across his face. He did not take his eyes off of the tiny infant.

Dr. Hanson brought the baby over to the two of them and looked to Booth. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked him.

Booth smiled and looked down at Brennan, who managed a small smile as her chest slowed. A nurse handed the medical scissors to Booth and he snipped where Dr. Hanson was pointing. The nurse cleaned the baby and brought over the proper pink swathing material and Dr. Hanson wrapped the baby up snugly.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Dr. Hanson asked both of them, looking down at Brennan, smiling. Booth helped Brennan prop up higher in the bed while Dr. Hanson reached down and placed the little girl in Brennan's arms. As soon as the baby was with her parents, the medical staff left the room…but Booth and Brennan didn't even notice. Their eyes were fixated on the tiny baby whose cries had ceased as slumber took over.

Brennan smiled softly at her daughter, a small noise escaping her lips as tears came to her eyes. Booth leaned down, his face glimmering with adoration for the two girls before him. He kissed the top of Brennan's head and then reached down and kissed the top of his daughter's head, stroking her smooth scalp. Brennan looked in wonder at the tiny mixture of her and Booth. She looked up at Booth through gleaming eyes. He turned to her and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips.

"This is…amazing. She is…amazing," Brennan said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"She is absolutely perfect," Booth said, his smile unchanging as he placed his finger underneath his daughter's tiny hand. "She's already got me wrapped around her little finger," he said, smiling at Brennan.

Brennan looked confused. "You're too big to fit around her little finger," Brennan explained logically.

Booth snickered and smiled. Her expression had not changed. He simply bent his head and kissed her again. "This is our baby girl."

Brennan smiled and touched her baby's nose, gazing at her tiny features. "I can't believe how…tiny she is," Brennan said as she rubbed her daughter's cheeks.

"Yeah, that's generally how babies are, Bones," Booth said, smiling playfully. Brennan glanced at him through a grin and then turned her attention back to the baby.

There was a moment of silence as both parents gazed in awe at the now sleeping baby. Brennan turned her head to Booth, beaming.

"Emily Erin," Brennan said, breaking the silence as she looked up at Booth.

He grinned. "Booth or Brennan?" he asked sincerely.

She considered his question for a moment. "Booth," she replied, her eyes shimmering as she looked to her husband.

"Emily Erin Booth…it's beautiful. She's beautiful. You're beautiful," Booth said as he brushed a tear from Brennan's cheek.

Brennan simply smiled up at him, cradling Emily Erin in her arms.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are," Booth crooned to Emily, swaying back and forth as he cradled her close, a bright smile on his face.

Brennan watched as he gazed adoringly down at their daughter. She thought about everything that had happened in the last fifteen months. She, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was now married with a newborn baby daughter and a six year old stepson. Even she still found it hard to believe. When she had missed a period nearly nine months ago, she hadn't thought much of it…until she started feeling nauseated and exhausted. When the test had read positive, she had nearly fainted, completely unable to believe the truth. But when she had told Booth, his eyes had lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. And from that moment on, she didn't think twice about whether or not she would make a good mother. She already had experience with Parker and she actually found herself excited about her pregnancy, which was a far cry from how she used to feel about kids. She had never wanted them, but Booth changed all of that for her. He changed her and all of it had been for the better.

There was a knock at the door. A moment later, Parker bopped through the door with a rather chubby, 5-month-pregnant Angela close behind.

"Dr. Mommy, where's the baby?" Parker asked, beaming from ear to ear as he ran to the bed where Brennan lay. Her nickname had changed over the past few months.

"Daddy is holding her…look," Brennan said, pointing over at Booth, who was near the window. Parker ran to his dad.

"He couldn't stop talking about her in the car," Angela said.

"Thanks for picking him up, Ang," Brennan told her.

"No problem, sweetie. I will leave you four alone. I'll be back by later," Angela said as she headed towards the door.

"Okay," Brennan replied as Angela closed the door behind her.

"She's so little," Parker said, staring at Emily as Booth slouched so Parker could reach. "Was I that little?" he asked.

"You sure were, bud," Booth replied.

"Daddy, can I hold her?" Parker asked, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Booth looked to Brennan. "Here, Parker, go sit in that chair next to Dr. Mommy's bed," Booth instructed. Parker did as he was told. Brennan watched her two boys with a smile on her face. "Okay, now, hold out your arms and Daddy will help you hold Emily, okay?" Booth said.

Parker held out his arms and rested them on his lap. Booth leaned down and gently placed Emily in Parker's arms, keeping his arms around her as well. Parker giggled and smiled down at his baby sister.

"I'm your big brother, Parker. I'm gonna take care of you and keep you safe, okay? Oh, and I will always have lots of chocolate, so just ask," Parker said to Emily.

Booth looked at Brennan, who was smiling brightly. "You're going to be a great big brother, aren't you?" Booth asked his son.

"I'll be the best big brother ever!" Parker exclaimed.

"How about we let Dr. Mommy hold Emily now, okay?" Booth asked gently.

"Yeah, okay," Parker replied as Booth scooped Emily up. "I'll hold you later, Emily, okay?" he added.

Booth placed Emily in Brennan's arms. Emily reached her right hand up and wiggled her fingers, grasping at the air as she yawned. Parker turned to the bed and rested his hands on the side, staring wide-eyed at his sister as he touched her head.

Booth ruffled Parker's hair and then turned to Brennan, tilting her head up towards him and leaning down, kissing her softly.

"So, how does motherhood feel?" Booth asked Brennan.

"It feels…natural. It's fascinating that there is a combination of your DNA and mine resting right here in my arms. I think it's amazing," Brennan said, smiling at Booth as she stroked Emily's cheek.

"I think you and I are pretty amazing," he replied, leaning down closer to her face.

She looked up at him with a look of sheer adoration. "I think you're right."

They kissed softly as Parker rubbed Emily's head.

"We're a family now, right?" Parker asked, looking up at his dad and stepmom.

"That's right, bud. You, me, Dr. Mommy, and Emily," Booth grinned at Parker and Parker smiled back.

"Who ever would have thought?" Brennan said, looking at Parker and then back to Booth.

Booth looked at his wife, his son, and his daughter, taking in the sweetest moment of his life. Brennan's eyes met his as they gazed at one another, seeing the answers to all of the questions their hearts had asked. And each of them was finally home.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and thanks a million times over to all of my reviewers!!! This has been a blast to write and it officially ends the trilogy. BONES is AWESOME!!!**


End file.
